Hero:108 Clash of the Ancients
by AutumnChill
Summary: Big Green has befriended most of the animal royalties and Highroller doesn't like that. So, he devises a plan to get help from the most powerful beings on the planet: The Ancient Gods. What will Big Green do? What they do best! Offer gold then kick butt!
1. Prologue

Hero: 108

Prologue

Big Green has befriended most of animal kind and this fact has Highroller getting anxious. So, Highroller has the Zebra Brothers keep watch on First Squad. As he sits in his throne room he thinks of a plan with the Bear King and Chameleon Queen as his company.

"How could those goodie-goodies be beating me?" He screams out. His allies start to answer but he cuts them off. "It was a rhetorical question you idiots!" They bow their heads and Chameleon Queen starts to cry.

Highroller stands from his seat and starts to pace unaffected by the tears, "I have to win and Big Green is not going to stand in my way! I have to think of a plan! Maybe I could have the Eagles attack again or maybe-maybe I….AHHHH!" He clutched his head in frustration.

"Where are those Zebras? They should be back by now with some word on Big Green!" He sat down on his throne again having felt better to place some of his anger on something other than his lack of plans.

_Meanwhile_…

"Good Morning, First Squad!" Commander Apetrully said cheerfully.

"Hello Commander! What brings you down here?" Mr. No hands asked in that rough voice of his.

"Well, Wu-" he started.

"Commander Apetrully? What are you doing here?" Mighty Ray interrupted.

"Nice manners, Banana Brain!" Mystique Sonia said sarcastically, "Hi Commander!" Before he could say anything else Lin Chung and Jumpy Ghostface walked in.

"Hello Commander Apetrully." Lin Chung bowed respectfully.

"Hel..lo..Com..man..der!" Jumpy said gleefully.

"First Squad!" Mr. No hands shouted. Now that all eyes were on him he went on, "Good. Now that everyone's here maybe Commander Apetrully can say why he's here?"

They all looked at each other and nodded back. Apetrully took that as a sign to speak, "First things first, Hello Everyone! The second matter at hand is that since there hasn't been as much fighting Woo the Wise was able to look around in his library and he managed to find a book!" He finished happily.

Mighty Ray snorted, "Well, duh he was able to find a book! He was in a library!"

The Commander rolled his eyes, "Not just _any_ book, Mighty Ray! A book on the Ancients!"

"The Ancients?" They asked confused.

Lin Chung, though, gasped, "Really, Commander?"

"You know who they are, Lin Chung?" Sonia cocked her head while Yaksha whined inquisitively.

"Yes. They are or well were animals. Animals that could change shape between their true forms and human forms!" Lin Chung's eyes glazed over. "I would love to draw one of them!"

"Oh wow! That is so cool!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Ha! I bet I could beat them!" Mighty Ray said crossing his arms across his chest and sticking his chin out.

Sonia was about to say something, probably rude, when Apetrully spoke up, "Let us go to Woo to hear the story." He started shooing them toward the door and down to Woo's room.

_Somewhere Inside Big Green…_

"Hehe! I can't believe we're inside Big Green!" Sparky Black said in an excited whisper.

"Haha! I know! But we have to follow Master Highroller's instructions." Sparky White said back.

Sparky Black nodded his head, "Right! Find out what Big Green's plans are and sabotage them!"

The Zebra Brothers worked their way through many of the corridors until they came upon some voices, "The Ancients?"

"That sounded like First Squad!" The black zebra said suddenly afraid. "Let's go!" He nudged his brother.

"We can't! What about Master Highroller?" The white one whispered, he too, scared.

"Oh yeah…" Then he pricked his ears up, "Hey listen to this!"

"-were animals. Animals that could change shape between their true forms and human forms!" The brothers looked at each other and smiled.

"This is what we have been waiting for!"

"Master Highroller will be so pleased!"

They both giggled and rolled out of Big Green intent on telling their Master the news.

_Woo the Wise's Chambers…_

"Ahhh! Good! You're all here!" Woo stated happily.

First Squad and Commander Apetrully said their greetings, and sat down ready to hear the story about these 'Ancients'.

Woo opened up the book and began to stroke his mustache in thought, "Where to start, where to start…O.k.!" He pointed to a page, "Back when the world was still young and humans were few and far between. A group of animals were worshipped by the humans. They were known as The Ancients or The Gods.

"These animals held the power to change their forms between animal and human. They also had powers. They could control certain things such as the elements, dreams, and even the mind. They were extremely volatile and because of these things they were revered for them.

"These Great Beasts ruled this planet for thousands of years-," at this point Mighty Ray interrupted him.

"If they were oh-so-awesome then how come they aren't around anymore? Huh?" He challenged.

"I was getting to that, Mighty Ray." Woo said a bit agitated.

Sonia elbowed him and whispered, "Shut up, Banana Brain!" He growled and crossed his arms on his chest, not saying another word.

Woo cleared his throat, "Now where was I...Oh yes! Now I remember! They ruled this planet for thousands of years, but one day they all just disappeared.

"Some say that the humans stopped believing and with no one to worship them they just faded, but others say that The Eminent ones are not gone. They are merely waiting, lying dormant until they can rise again!"

First Squad and Apetrully all sat there eyes wide taking it in.

"Is it really true? Did those guys really exist?" Mighty Ray asked excitedly.

"No one knows for sure, Mighty Ray, but it is entirely possible." Woo replied.

"That is so cool!" Sonia squealed. Yaksha chittered merrily.

Lin Chung sat there with his head in his hand thinking, "I wonder what it would have been like in those times, to be able to see or even be in Their presence?"

Sonia shrugged, "I don't know, but it'd be incredible to see though!" They all shook their heads in agreement. Only Lin Chung continued to ponder this.

_Back at Highroller's Castle…_

"Well, it's about time, Zebras!" Highroller screeched.

The Zebra Brothers started to shake and spoke up, "Master Highroller! Big Green has a new plan!" Sparky Black stated.

Highroller's face turned back to its normal hue, "Really? What is it? What is it?" He demanded.

Sparky White's voice came up this time, "Yeah! They're gonna go make friends with some powerful animals!"

"What? Which animals?" Highroller's face started to turn back into the vermillion it was before.

So the now relieved brothers told him what they had heard.

"Hmmmm…Animals that can change forms? I must make them my allies!" Highroller shouted.

"Yeah!" The Zebras yelled in unison. Bearstomp and the Chameleon Queen also bellowed their agreement.

"Now where do we find these magnificent creatures?" Highroller asked the zebras.

They looked at each other, "Ummmmm…"

Their master started seethe with unexpressed anger, "Go. Find. Out." He said knowing and with clenched teeth.

The striped ones started to shake, "NOW!" They scampered off to find out; glad they wouldn't have to be there any longer to suffer his wrath.

Highroller untightened his fists when he could no longer hear their pathetic whimpering, "I'm going to find these beasts and when I do no one will be able to stop me, not even First Squad! Muahahahaha!"


	2. Chapter 1 Phoenix Territory part one

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I should have updated sooner but geometry and chemistry were kicking my butt… Anyway, I'm updating now and I hope to update AT LEAST once a month. Maybe… Ok now that's out of the way-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hero:108 or its characters, but the ocs, the gods, and the god concepts are mine.**

**Chapter One**

_**Phoenix Territory**_

{Part One}

_Woo the Wise's Chambers…_

"Hmmm… I wonder if they really are real…" Woo pondered out loud. He started flipping through the text he found on the mysterious gods.

"Few…Ancients…Powerful...knows…" He mumbled as he skimmed over the book.

Woo kept rereading the old manuscript over and over again. Hoping to find some sort of clue as to whether they were real or fake.

'_My scientific side says there is no such thing, but this other side of me says they are true!'_ Woo thought conflicted.

He began to turn the pages rapidly and carelessly, "Wahhh! They can't be real, but I want them to be!"

_Riiiiip!_

_ "_Uh. Oh."

During his little mental debate, Woo wasn't paying attention and ripped the back page off.

He held the ripped page in his hand and looked down at the offended tome.

Woo, although looking calm on the outside, was freaking out on the inside, '_What do I do? What do I do? What do I-_'

He stopped his breakdown for a moment and looked closely at the tear in the seam of the book.

"What's this?" He mused, pulling at the end of his mustache.

Woo lied down the torn page and set his sights on the back of the book.

He gently split the inside of the back cover until the mystery was uncovered.

"An old folded piece of parchment?" Woo picked it up, cautiously examining it. He slowly opened it up to find-

"A map?"

Indeed it was. It was a map of the Old World and its territories. The chart was so beautifully detailed and exact that it rivaled even Lin Chung's drawings.

The young scientist jumped for joy, "Finally! My questions will be answered! I can determine their authenticity once and for all! Yahoo!"

_Meanwhile…_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Commander Apetrully is in trouble!" Mr. No-Hands said as he looked at the receiver, "First Squad! Deploy!"

They all jumped down the twisting tubes that lead them to their turtles at the launching dock, as they headed out of Big Green to save their Commander.

"You, brutes!" A certain commander yelled to a certain leader of an army of eagles.

The Bald Eagle King paid him no mind as he carried out Highroller's orders. Which were to distract First Squad, so he could carry out the rest of his plans.

"Release the Commander, Eagle King!" Lin Chung shouted as he and the rest of First Squad came rolling up.

"Yeah! Otherwise we'll hafta beat your butts!" Mighty Ray added enthusiastically.

"Oh, thank goodness you've come!" Commander Apetrully said gratefully.

The Eagle King turned his attention to the tied up leader of Big Green and smirked.

Mr. No-Hands growled, "There's only one of you and five of us, Eagle King! Surrender now!"

Eagle King stood there for a few more seconds and then took a deep breath.

"_Screech! Scree! Screeech_!" The Eagle King stayed there with his wing outstretched, pointing at First Squad.

Nothing Happened.

Mighty Ray started to laugh and fell off his turtle. Mystique Sonia did the same, " Haha! What was that?"

The trees around the forest opening they were at started to rustle.

"Shhh…" Lin Chung glanced around out of his peripherals, "I don't think Eagle King was screeching for nothing."

He was right.

At least a hundred eagle flew out of the foliage around them and proceeded to dive and spit seeds at them.

Lin Chung immediately started to shoot the birds with his bamboo shoots, while Mr. No-Hands flew up into the air and kicked one sending it into one of its comrades.

"Augh! I hate bananas!" Mighty Ray said holding said fruit before he gulped it down.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" Electricity shot out and dropped most of the eagles.

"Kerpleh!" Sonia used her tongue and hit the remaining opponents out of the sky.

_In The Meantime…_

"Hehehe! Once we find out how to get to those Ancients, Master Highroller will be so pleased!" whispered Sparky Black.

"Hehehe! Yeah, maybe he'll be so happy with our work that he'll give us lollipops!" Sparky White whispered back. His brother nodded his head in agreement.

The Zebra Brothers made their way through the corridors of Big Green once again, tip-toeing towards their prize.

The Devious Duo slowly entered First Squad's area. They looked at each other and grinned. Creeping up near the table, they found what they were looking for.

The two high-fived and giggled a little bit, "We got it!" they murmured in unison. They started to leave when Sparky Black spoke up.

"I wonder if we're going to make a habit out of this?"

"Out of what?"

"Sneaking into Big Green."

"I try not to think about it all that much."

Black contemplated this, "O.k."

They rolled out of Big Green and made their way back to Highroller's Palace.

_Back At The Fight…_

"You lose, Eagle King! Now give us back the Commander!" Mr. No-Hands yelled.

The Avian Royal glared and was about to signal the second wave when Bear King walked out from behind the trees.

Mighty Ray scratched his head in confusion, "Huh?" They all looked a little confused.

The bear growled something to the eagle and disappeared again.

The Eagle King picked the Commander up and threw him at First Squad. Lin Chung caught him and set him down.

"Oh! Thank you!" Apetrully said as he got rid of the ropes that had binded him previously.

When they all turned their attention back to the eagles they had already left.

"Commander, what did the Bear King say to the Eagle King?" Lin Chung asked.

"Hmmm…That is what puzzled me as well, Lin Chung. He said "Let's go."' Apetrully looked down thinking.

"That is weird, but we should probably go back to Big Green and ponder this fact." Mr. No-Hands.

They all nodded and hopped back on their turtles, eager to get back.

**Thanks for being so patient guys, and I'm already writing the second part so there's that. Leave comments and reviews, please. Constructive critism is always appreciated! Again, Thank you!**


	3. Dear Faithful Readers

Dear Faithful Readers,

I am so so so so so so soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 7 months. I know I should have updated sooner, but I have been so lazy and I just kind of lost interest in the story. I'm trying to find some sort of inspiration, but it's kind of hard since I lost the notebook I kept my story in… _ Sorry again… I am trying to find it and my muse. I think that they ran off together… Anyway, when I find them I'll post another chapter. Until then my friends, you'll just have to wait…Like you have been for the past 6 or so months…Sorry.

Sincerely,

AutumnChill


	4. Chapter 1 Phoenix Territory part two

**A/N: What's up guys? Don't know? Well, I do! Another Chapter is up! Hahaha did you get it? …Sorry that was my sad attempt at humor… Well, anyways I updated so now my conscience is clear for the moment. It's less than 500 words, but until my notebook is back in order you guys will have to wait. The next chapter shall be longer I PROMISE! **

**Disclaimer: It was in chapter one, part one, so go there if you wanna read it. I'm not writing it again. Suck on that one.**

**Chapter One**

_**Phoenix Territory**_

{Part dos}

"We didn't make friends with the Eagles this time, but next time we surely will!" Apetrully exclaimed optimistically.

First Squad sweat dropped while Mr. No Hands sighed, "Commander, I-"But he never got to finish his thought for Woo the Wise came rushing in interrupting him.

"I did it!" He yelled jumping up and down, "I did it!" He started dancing around momentarily forgetting his older persona.

"Did what, Woo?" Commander Apetrully asked apprehensively.

The young scientist waved a rolled up scroll in his hand back and forth, "This!" He laid out the paper and everyone saw that it was a map, but not just any map.

"What are these dotted lines for?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Could they be...?" Lin Chung trailed off.

"Yes! Yes, it is! Lin Chung!" Woo yelled happily.

"Well? What are they for? _And how come Lin Chung knows?_" Mighty Ray asked impatiently.

Woo giggled a little before he replied, "I found a map of the Land of that time in the back of the book. So, I compared that map to the one we have nowadays and I figured out approximately where the old colonies and territories lie!" He finished with a huge smile.

"So?" scoffed Mighty Ray.

"So! If we know where the Ancients made their homes, then we could go there and see if some remnants or if _they_ are even there! We could find out if they really existed!" Lin Chung explained, itching to draw the Gods.

"Really? I wonder if any of them are as beautiful as me?" Sonia asked primping herself.

"Hah! Don't you mean as ugly as you?" Mighty Ray asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, Banana Brain! I hope they're not as stupid as you! Oh, wait! _No one_ can be that stupid!" She retorted with a smug smile.

Mighty Ray growled and leaped at her. Soon they were rolling around, fighting and yelling.

Lin Chung sighed and then turned to Woo, "May I see the map? I would love to make a copy."

"Sure." Woo handed him the map.

Suddenly, Commander Apetrully spoke up, "That is what we shall do tomorrow." First Squad and Woo turned towards him, Sonia and Ray with confused looks. "We will go to the nearest territory and see it anyone inhabits there. If it is one of the Ancients, I wish to get them on our side before Highroller gets to know anything about this." He finished with a nod.

They all agreed when Lin Chung spoke, "Done!" He held up his drawing of the map

"Wow, Lin Chung! It's amazing!" Sonia gushed.

"It is perfect! Great job, Lin Chung!" Apetrully said.

"Yeah, it's ok." Mighty Ray mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Everyone else congratulated him and they all slowly made their way to their respective rooms, the excitement of the day finally showing, tiring them out.


	5. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part three

**A/N: Ahhhh! My loyal readers! You have come back to read another chapter! ...That's right! I said, "another chapter"! I UPDATED! YAY! X3 1,797 words PEOPLE! YES! BOW BEFORE ME! I decided to type this chapter up when I was bored waiting for my darling (****and by darling I mean a total asshole) ****elder brother to tell me the password for my internet thingy. Yes, thingy cuz I have no idea what it is called. All I know is that I plug it into my laptop and (****choir of angels sing****) look! I have internet. Well, anyway I'm done ranting (****for now****), so here, read this chapter. It's awesome. I think. Whatever. Bye.**

Chapter One:

_Phoenix Territory_

{Part Trois}

_Inside of Highroller's Palace…_

"Well!" The young villain's voice rang out.

"We found a map, Master Highroller, sir!" Sparky White said as he and his brother stood before him.

"Yeah!" Sparky Black handed it to him.

Highroller studied it intently and a giant smile grew on his face, "This is a map of today with the old territories outlined on it!"

He started to laugh maniacally. _'Big Green won't defeat me this time, especially when I have their map!'_

Highroller's animal allies were laughing along with him until he stopped abruptly, "ZEBRAS!"

They gulped in unison, "Yes, Master Highroller?"

"Get ready the lollipops! We have an Ancient God to persuade!" He started to cackle and rub his hands together, thinking of ways to get them on his side.

The brothers laughed and saluted, "Yes, sir!"

As the Zebras left, Highroller took another look at the map, 'Hmm…There are so many, who to choose?'

He kept staring at it until his eyes rested on a territory around a volcano, 'The Dark Beast? The Feared One?' Highroller's smile widened, 'I think we'll ask him first.'

"Sir, we're ready!" Sparky Black yelled out.

The juvenile antagonist laughed as he and his cronies made their way toward the first Ancient's domain.

_Later at Big Green…_

Dawn broke and the sky was painted with various hues of pinks, reds, oranges, and blues. The morning was as peaceful as it was beautiful, so no wonder Lin Chung was sitting on top of Big Green Headquarters with his easel and paintbrush.

The wondrous morning was absolutely quiet, no noise except for the sounds of his brush and the soft, almost inaudible sighs that had escaped from Lin Chung's mouth.

He sat there painting for a few more seconds before thinking, '_Nothing can ruin this moment_.'

"Hey, Bonehead! Wake up!"

"Go away, Ugly!"

"What did you say, Banana Brain!"

"You heard me!"

"GRRR!" And so a fight ensued, officially waking up all of Big Green.

'_So much for the moment_.' Lin Chung thought bitterly. He jumped down from his perch and went inside.

When he arrived the two were still fighting. Mr. No Hands, Commander Apetrully, and Woo the Wise were all trying to stop them.

That is when Lin Chung decided to remind them all of something, "Aren't we going to visit one of the territories today?"

Sonia and Mighty Ray immediately stopped.

"Yes! That's right!" Woo exclaimed, "Let me grab the map!" He went to reach for it, but it wasn't there.

"What! Where'd it go!" He yelled. They all ran around looking for the elusive map when Lin Chung reached inside his shirt and pulled out his.

"Why don't we just use mine?" The Commander and Woo both sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank heavens!"

Mighty Ray spoke up, "Can we go now?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to meet a god!" Sonia chimed in.

"Yes. Let us go!" Apetrully said excitedly.

First Squad, Woo, and the Commander got on their turtles and started to make their way to one of the nearest territories.

Around a volcano.

_Outside a small village…_

"What is this place?" Highroller asked irritation clear in his voice.

"It looks like a human village!" One of the Zebras said.

"No, duh you idiot!" The Zebra hid behind his brother, "I meant what is this village doing here!"

They looked around at the small town at the base of the volcano. There were shops, houses, and people. Tall people. There were children (which looked almost Highroller's size) chasing each other around a fountain in the town's square. The villains peeked at them from their hiding place in the surrounding forest, observing all the humans.

"May I help you?" A quiet voice asked.

"AHHH!" The trio screamed. They turned and looked at the anonymous stalker.

"Hey! You're a girl!" Highroller exclaimed.

"A very _tall_ girl!" Sparky White stated.

The girl in question rolled her eyes, "It's nice to know outsiders still have the power of observation."

"Outsiders?" Sparky Black asked confused.

The giant (at least to them) female knelt down so that they were only few inches taller than her, "Yes. You are not from this village. I would know. I have lived here all my life…Not to mention you're height also gives you away as well." The young woman tilted her head to the side, "Why are you here, Outsiders? And _who_ are you?"

Highroller straightened up and looked down at her, "I am the All-Powerful Highroller and we have come to look at the volcano. Will you take us there?"

Her ice-blue eyes narrowed at him, "No. It is too dangerous. The Volcano is a volatile creature. I cannot guarantee you or your friends' safety."

Highroller's face started to turn red, "Show us the way or suffer the consequences!" He screeched.

The teenager stood up. They all flinched as they towered above them. Her height came up to the Bear King's shoulder, "No."

"GET HER!" Chameleon Queen shot out her tongue and enveloped the girl. She started to struggle, but before she could do anything else the Queen swallowed her.

Highroller smirked, "Take her back to my palace, Chameleon Queen."

She stomped off happily while Highroller turned toward the Zebras and Bear King, "We'll ride the Eagles to the top of the volcano and have them drop off us there."

"What about the villagers?" One Zebra asked.

"Yeah! They'll see us!" The other said.

Highroller growled, "We'll fly up the opposite side!" The Zebras started to shake and nodded their assents.

The young scoundrel turned to get on one of the eagles, _'Big Green will never know what hit them!_'

_A good couple hours later…_

"If I'm reading this map correctly we're extremely close to the heart of the territory!" Woo the Wise said.

Mighty Ray was about to make comment when Apetrully spoke up, "Look up ahead! Broken trees, and… such… _tall _humans!" A good sized area of forest was trampled on and some humans stood around a tipped-over basket.

"What happened here?" Lin Chung asked as he got off his turtle. The humans shied away from First Squad. Said group gave each other rather confuzzled looks.

A human, most likely the guy in charge, walked up to them, "Outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Mr. No Hands asked looking up at him.

"Yes. A girl from this village was taken by outsiders, like you."

"Don't worry humans! We will find her!" Commander Apetrully said enthusiastically.

A little girl, who was about the size of them, ambled up beside the Chief, "You have to get her back real soon!"

"Why in such a hurry?" Mr. No Hands asked.

"Shhhh!" The older human said to the youth.

"They have to know, Grandpa!" She replied angrily.

"Know what?" Sonia asked hands-on-hips.

"You have to get her back before _He _finds out!"

"Who's He?" Mighty Ray asked getting mad now.

"The Fire God." Lin Chung said.

The flock of humans gasped, "You do not speak of Him!" The Village Leader whispered harshly, looking down at them.

The Big Green members looked at each other and they all agreed on one thing. The Ancients are real!

"Sorry, but why does He care so much?" Woo asked.

"The girl that was taken… Her name is Lark. She's… She is…" The Grandfather looked down.

"His sister?" Mighty Ray asked.

The old man grimaced, "Not exactly, young one."

"I bet she is His girlfriend! He fell in love with Lark and became lovers! It's so romantic!" Sonia clasped her hands together and sighed.

"No way! What would a powerful guy like him want with a _girl_!" Mighty Ray asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Shut up, Banana Brain! He obviously loves her!" Sonia argued back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"ARRRRGGGH!" Ray jumped Sonia and they started to fight again.

"Oh my!" The Chief exclaimed. The Granddaughter just giggled.

She pointed at them, "Lark said that she and Him fought like that all the time!" The two immediately stopped fighting, looked at her, looked at each other, and at the same time started to yell phrases like: "EWWW!" and "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"The book said that the Gods would take human mates. Is that what happened with Him and the girl, Lark?" Lin Chung asked. You could still hear the two of them in the background denying everything.

The wrinkled timeworn man nodded his head, "Lark is his mate. If he finds out she is in danger, He won't hesitate to kill whoever and whatever is in his way."

"That is why they call him The Dark Beast, is it not?" Apetrully asked innocently. The humans' eyes widened with fear, and slowly shook their heads, yes.

The town elder walked closer and towered over them as the result, "Outsiders. Will you help us get her back?"

"Yes, of course!" The Commander stated.

"Ahhh… There is one thing I need to know," Woo said cutting in. The chief gestured for him to go ahead, "why are all of you so tall?"

The little girl giggled again, "It's because this village has been around since ancient times. Our ancestors were tall and I guess we all just kept that trait." The Grandfather replied.

"Hmmm… That is very interesting." Woo said stroking his mustache, "One more thing."

The old man sighed, "Yes?"

"Are the other Gods still around as well?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes… Why?" The Chief said eying them warily.

Woo dismissed his question with a wave of his hand, "Oh. It's nothing just wondering is all."

The girl spoke up, "Will you go get her now? Please? He will be waking up soon, and the first thing He usually sees is Lark."

First Squad nodded their heads, "Don't worry we'll get her back!" Mr. No Hands said.

The chief still looked a little cautious as did the other humans, "We're counting on you… Please don't make us regret this."

"Ha! You'll be glad that you got us to help!" Mighty Ray said smugly while striking a heroic pose.

He sighed once more, "Yes. Let us hope so…"


	6. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part four

**A/N: LKAsndfjlkndfjnaskdjfnlas;;lvjkNSLJNlnlnlkfngawedfn!...Sorry…I had to get that out of my system…TOTALLY FAILED my physics quarter! Along with my AP English quarter! GAHHHHHHHH!...T-T …I'm so sad…...Anyway, here's the next part…**

Chapter One

_Phoenix Territory_

{part whatever four is in French}

_**_

First Squad made their way back to Big Green to try and form a strategy on how to get Lark back.

"I wonder who would steal Lark?" Sonia asked.

"Steal? Hmmmmm….." Lin Chung mused sitting on his staff, "…THAT'S IT!"

Everyone jumped at the loud exclamation and turned to look at their normally soft-spoken friend, "Highroller did it!"

"Oh, please! What makes you think Highroller did it? He couldn't think of a plan like that if it bit him in the butt!" Mighty Ray scoffed.

"Shut up, Banana Brain!" Sonia yelled.

"Make me!"

"Oh, great…" Woo sighed.

"Anyway! Back to the business at hand!" Apetrully piped up. He turned back to Lin Chung… and started to freak out.

"But-but how did he find out!" The Commander blubbered out.

Woo facepalmed as it finally clicked in his mind, "DUH! He's the one that took the map!"

Mr. NoHands groaned, "So, basically he knows everything, huh?"

Lin Chung nodded, "He stole her for a reason. I think he's holding her captive, to have leverage over the Fire God."

"Yes, that seems reasonable, but how do we get her back?" Woo asked watching the other two still going at it.

"Why don't I offer them gold?" Apetrully questioned happily.

Everybody sweatdropped.

They finally broke apart and Mighty Ray put his two cents in, "How 'bout we hold a competition?"

"No."

Everyone looked at Lin Chung surprised.

"Whattya mean no?" Mighty Ray yelled.

"What I mean," he stared pointedly at Mighty Ray. Said fighter just crossed his arms and turned away, "is that we shouldn't let the fact that the Gods are real go public yet. We should sneak into Highroller's Castle and get her ourselves!" Lin Chung explained.

"Why would she be in Highroller's Palace?" Sonia enquired genuinely confused.

"Because if Highroller took Lark with him than the Fire God would get mad and just kill him, but if he hides her away the God won't be able to find her, so Highroller can con Him into doing whatever he wants." Woo answered connecting the dots again.

"If that's the truth, than he could have Big Green destroyed!" Commander Apetrully cried.

"The animals and humans would be enemies forever!" Mr. NoHands shouted.

"And the world would be at the mercy of Highroller," They all shuddered, "…We have to go and rescue her." Lin Chung said, already forming a plan in his mind.

"Yes! We shall!" Apetrully supplied quite gleefully, "In fact let us go now!"

"YEAH!" Sonia and Ray screamed in unison.

"Wait everybody! We'll have to go about this carefully! We just can't storm in there!" Mr. No Hands argued.

"He's right, and I have a plan to do it." Lin Chung said.

"Well, let's hear it!" Woo said impatiently.

"All right, what we have to do is…"

_Earlier Inside a Volcano…_

"Geez! Why does he have to live all the way inside a volcano?" One of the Zebra Brothers asked.

"Because He is a God! That's why!" Highroller replied angrily.

They lowered cautiously into the dark crater and landed on hardened magma. The volcano was almost peaceful and it seemed like the mountainous vent itself was sleeping. The animals didn't want to disturb it.

Highroller on the other hand…

"Where is he!" The young villain cried out.

The dark chamber echoed his question eerily.

"Shhhh! He might hear you!" whispered Sparky White.

"That's the point, you idiot!" He screeched. Highroller's voice rang out in the cavern. The vibrations shaking the walls.

They all paused, Highroller, the Zebras, and the Bear and Eagle Kings waited during the silence that followed. Each holding their breaths.

"Nothing's happening…" Sparky Black said softly.

_ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!_

"AHHHHHHH!" They all screamed in terror.

"Who dares disturbs my slumber!" A deep rough voice asked menacingly.

The group looked around for the voice when they realized, "You're in the lava!" One of the Zebras declared incredulously.

The boiling magma started to turn and thrash, "You moronic organisms! What's stopping me from killing you right now?"

Highroller slowly stepped out from his hiding spot behind the Bear King and dusted off the soot that had accumulated oh his robe, "We have come to inform you of something."

The Thing underneath the blistering hot liquid completely stopped, and then moved again. The molten fluid was splashing everywhere.

He was absolutely livid.

"Why do you smell of her? Where is she? Why is she not here? With you?" The Fire God's tone of voice turned downright demonic.

'_Her?_' Highroller thought.

DING DING DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!

A light bulb flicked on in his brain and an idea was born because of it, "M'lord! She was taken!"

The animals stared at their leader, obviously confused, and undeniably terrified at what he told Him. What was he doing? He was practically telling The Dark God to gobble them up right then and there!

"What?" He said calmly.

"She was taken by some humans. They call themselves First Squad."

By now Highroller couldn't help the little smirk that crossed his face.

The Fire God, on the other hand, was not happy at all…

_On the outside…_

BOOM!

"Oh, crap."

"Grandpa!"

"Well! He just woke up! We're all screwed…"

"Gran-! You-You're the Chief! Do something!"

"Pffft! I handed over the reins to those…those outsiders!"

"Jus-… Well… Yea, you're right. Nevermind…"

"Hmmph!"

_So, yeah, back to the volcano scene…_

"WHERE. IS. SHE!" The Something inside the magma started to writhe and hiss even more than before.

"At a place called Big Green. You must attack them and get her back!" He demanded in his nasally voice thinking he has finally won.

_ROAR!_

The hidden Divinity was getting agitated, shooting the sweltering liquid everywhere. The Zebra Brothers cried out in surprise and cowered behind Highroller.

"I MUST do nothing unless I CHOOSE that I do!" He paused, "I know of your plans, Highroller! I may live in this obscure fissure, but I am not stupid!" The incensed spirit finished in harsh whisper.

Highroller, at this point, started to sweat a little not that he wasn't already. He was in a volcano of course.

"Wha-what plans?" He stuttered out.

Finally some bubbles broke the surface of the bright vermillion liquid, signaling the unknown being was rising from its resting place. Highroller and the Zebra Bros. started to quiver with fear and hid behind the Bear King, who was surprisingly awake and who was also shaking.

"WHAT?" Highroller shrieked. The Zebras, the Bear, and the Eagle were scratching their heads in confusion.

The One Who Controlled Volcanoes. The Fire Beast Who Fed Upon the Blood of all Creatures. The Great and All-Powered One-

"A teenager?" They all looked on disbelievingly thinking this could not be the Feared One.

If only they knew. It _was_ him. The one that the legends spoke of reverently. This seemingly young man, that fully emerged from the scorching liquid rock, covered in tribal tattoos, and wearing nothing but a wrap that came down to his knees, was in fact the Great One.

"You can't be Him!" said Sparky Black.

"Yea! You're too young!" Sparky White added.

The youthful God's eyes, like that of most dazzling rubies, flickered like fire under his dark crimson colored bangs.

"Do _not _underestimate me, you lowly ungulates!" His voice was rough and filled with indescribable fury.

"How do we know for sure that you are who you say you are?" Highroller asked suspiciously.

The Fire God rolled his eyes, 'Humans.' He smirked a little, showing off some _very_ sharp incisors (just saying), and with a wave of his hand the volcano started shake.

_On the outside (again)…_

RUMBLE!

"Oh, great! They're making it worse!"

"Grandpa!"

_Back on the inside…_

Smoke filled the chamber and magma flew up swirling around its master as he levitated in the air. Highroller and his cronies were coughing up a storm and looking in awe with watery eyes.

The Feared One saw this and with another wave of his hand his little display of power dissipated.

He sneered while they settled down, "It's a shame how distrustful and cynical you humans and animals have become." He shook his head side to side, tsking whilst doing so.

Highroller cleared his throat, "Ok. So you are the real Fire God…but that doesn't change the fact that Big Green has the one whom you search for!" He finished quickly.

The God's amusement died swiftly once Highroller mentioned his missing companion. His smirk turned into a snarl of rage.

"You shall get your wish, Highroller, I will destroy this "Big Green" and you will no longer have any competition," the vertically-challenged scoundrel and the Zebras looked positively giddy, "However! If I do not get her back unharmed, not only will I make them wish they were never born, but _you_ will also be begging for mercy." He stepped closer, "And I am _not _in the giving mood. Understand?"

The Dark God towered above Highroller now staring into his eyes, fiery red meeting onyx.

Highroller gulped and nodded, too scared to speak.

Yeah this chapter is done now. The Love Guru is on and I'm just a little distracted…Yea so byez! Oh! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Please?...It will make me feel better? *GIANT SIGH* Anyway next chapter you get to see our favorite God scare the crap out of more people and see our awesome heroes attempt an epic rescue mission…fun stuff.

Make sure you tune in next time foooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrr! :CLASH OF THE ANCIENTS! [insert thunder sound here]

Teehee sorry couldn't help it….


	7. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part five

**A/N: Hey guys…..I'm so sad…My physics teacher officially hates me and my next door neighbors decided to take out their hate for my bro on me by blasting country music and rap at 10:00pm and 4:30am EVERY FIRETRUCKING MORNING AND NIGHT!...FML!...*EVEN BIGGER SIGH THAN LAST CHAPTER* Anyway, this might be my last chapter for a LONG time…We'll have to see…Well…enjoy… D'X *SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB***

**Phoenix Territory**

**Chapter One**

**{parto cinco}**

**~REVIEW FROM LAST TIME!~**

"_You shall get your wish, Highroller, I will destroy this "Big Green" and you will no longer have any competition," the vertically-challenged scoundrel and the Zebras looked positively giddy, "However! If I do not get her back unharmed, not only will I make them wish they were never born, but you will also be begging for mercy." He stepped closer, "And I am not in the giving mood. Understand?"_

_The Dark God towered above Highroller now staring into his eyes, fiery red meeting onyx._

_Highroller gulped and nodded, too scared to speak._

_ONWARDS HO!_

The God smiled then, a real smile, showing off his teeth… His sharp, pointed teeth that looked like he could rip a person's limbs from their body…

Just saying.

"I'm glad that we can understand each other!" He slapped Highroller on the back, which sent him sprawling.

Highroller got up and dusted himself off with as much dignity as he could muster (which wasn't much by the way), "Yes. Well, I'm glad too. Now, shall we discuss our plan?"

The Deity snorted, "What plan? I go in and blast everything and everyone until they give her back. Big Green will be in ruins and everyone's happy…Well, not them, but they don't matter."

Highroller let out a sigh of agitation, "Fine." 'Better let him have his way…Who knows what'll happen if I try to go against him…'

Soon his agitation turned into utter ire when the Zebra Brothers decided to make themselves known again, "What's your name anyway?"

"Yeah! Now that you're working with us, what do we call you?" Highroller smacked his head with his hand and was about to scream at the oblivious Zebras to shut up when the aforementioned God blinked a few times and spoke up.

"Huojin. My name is Huojin." His creepy smile returned full force, "But you can call me Jin!"

"O.K., Jin!" The Brothers said in unison, completely content with the Bipolar God's change of demeanor.

Highroller rolled his eyes, "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" he muttered to himself.

Jin whipped his head around and glared at the villain, "What was that?" The humor was entirely gone from his facial features. See?

Highroller put his hands up, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" He gave a weak chuckle as his cheek twitched trying to hold his smile (although it looked more like a fearful grimace if anything).

Jin smirked, "Good." He turned his attention back to the animals.

Highroller sighed and slid down the side of crater, 'Well, that answers that question.' He looked over at the animals conversing with each other, 'Let's just hope the end justifies the means…'

_OUTSIDE HIGHROLLER'S PALACE!~_

"Hurry! They just changed the guard!" Mr. No Hands whispered. First Squad crept across the courtyard and silently made their way into the castle. They went through a window and ended up on the third floor.

"All we have to do now is work our way down, right?" Mystique Sonia asked quietly.

"Yes, and if Woo is correct all we have to do is follow this corridor and keep going down the set of stairs until we get to the dungeon." Lin Chung whispered back.

They slinked down the hallway and quickly descended down the steps. The heroes stopped when they reached a long passageway with many cells lined up on each side. Apparently, they had a changing of the guard down here too, because there was no one in sight.

"Hurry!" Mr. No Hands urged softly. And that they did. The group split up looking in every cell. Each individual calling the missing girl's name.

"Lark!"

"Laaaaaaark!"

"LARK!"

Lin Chung ran up to the rest of them thinking of what might be wrong, "She probably doesn't trust us, guys."

"Well, why not?" Mighty Ray asked slightly miffed.

"It's probably because a human captured her right?" Sonia replied.

Lin Chung nodded, "Lark! We're here to help you! To get you back! To bring you to your mate!"

SILENCE

"…What do you know of us, human?" A tall figure appeared in a cell next to them.

"Lark?" Sonia asked with a shocked look on her face.

The girl they saw had to be at least 5'10". She was wearing a red and purple kimono and was barefoot. Her long black hair was in a tight braid that was hanging over her shoulder, and her oceanic eyes were definitely scrutinizing them.

"I will ask again, because based on personal experience (cough- Highroller- cough), I think that perhaps humans nowadays cannot hear as well as they could back then: How do you know of me and Him, humans?"

Lin Chung was the first to snap out of it, "We found a book about the Old Gods and we figured out where their territories and resting places are. We went to the Fire God's area and found out you were missing."

Lark flinched at the mention of her mate, "So, you all have come to rescue me?"

"Yes, that is right!" Apetrully said happily.

"Thank you, but how do you plan to get me out of here?" Lark asked with a small smile.

"Well, we haven't actually thought that part out yet…" The Commander replied sheepishly.

"And we can't exactly break the bars or anything because of the noise…" Mr. No Hands said thinking out loud.

The prisoner giggled, "Find the guard that has the keys and bring him to me."

"Why?" Mighty Ray asked confounded.

GROWL!

"Nevermind…" Mr. No Hands muttered.

"You will let me out, will you not?" Lark asked. The others looked confused at her tactics. As did the guards.

GRRRRR!

"He said, "No way!"' Apetrully translated.

Lark let out a little chuckle, "I know what he said." She turned to address the guard once more, "Young Cub! If you are not going to let me out, then hand me my flute! For I wish to play a song. Surely, you will not deny me that?"

The bear was perplexed. As were the protagonists, while Lark stood there with a smirk on her lips (which was slightly reminiscent of her mate's).

The guards looked at each other and the leader finally grunted in consent. He pulled a long silver flute from this robe, and handed it to the girl wearily.

Lark took it without hesitation, "Thank you!" She brought the musical instrument up to her lips, "Here is a token of my gratitude."

And she started to play.

It wasn't very long, but the melody was soft and sweet. The music flowing from the shiny object was just so tantalizing and soothing. They all felt as if the chords were wrapping around them, like a blanket, lolling them into a beautiful slumber…

"-up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

First Squad hurriedly opened their eyes and saw that they had fallen asleep where they had stood with Lark peering down at them through the bars of her cell.

"You must make haste! I have made the one whom you call Highroller's entire empire fall asleep, but the spell will not last long!" She whisper-yelled.

Lin Chung immediately got up and searched the guard for the keys. Hurriedly, he opened the door to her cage.

Lark walked out and stretched, "Thank you for helping me, young warriors! ...But I'm afraid that all your hard work would be for naught if we do not hurry to stop the Fire God…"

"Yes, you're right. We must go and stop him!" Apetrully replied enthusiastically.

"He'll most likely be on the way to Big Green by now." Mr. No Hands said.

"Yeah! On the way to destroy us!" Mighty Ray yelled.

"Well, we'll just have to get there first!" Sonia yelled back.

"Let's go!" The Commander shouted.

First Squad and Lark headed back to Big Green and the start of their destinies!

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! (oooooo brainwashing! Lol srry couldn't help it…)_

"So, this is Big Green, huh?" Lark said as she looked upon the giant dome First Squad called their headquarters.

"Yep! This is it! I can't wait to show you my room, Lark! We can hang out and share beauty tips!" Sonia replied enthusiastically whilst clapping her hands. Yaksha cooed happily, agreeing with his master.

"Sonia! This isn't a social call, remember! She's here to help stop the potential destruction of our forces!" Mr. No Hands roared.

Lark smiled kindly at their interaction, "No worries, Handless One." She turned toward Sonia, "I would love to share some of my "beauty secrets" with you." Sonia, at this, squealed.

"YAY!"

"Pffftttt! Whatever!" Mighty Ray said with disgust in his tone.

"You know, Short One," they all snorted at that, while said 'short one' cried out indignantly, "my Mate would most likely love to speak with you. The two of you have a lot in common." Lark said while patting the turtle she was riding on the head.

"REALLY! HAH! TAKE THAT SONIA! I'M LIKE A GOD!" Mighty Ray stood up on his turtle and started to flex his muscles, laughing all the while.

"Oh, no! Now we'll never hear the end of it!" Sonia sighed knowing how the days ahead will now play out; the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement. They too know how the young man will act in the following days.

Lark sniggered, "Sorry everyone."

Commander Apetrully sighed, "Do not worry about it, young Miss."

After that the trip was mostly quiet crossing the water to Big Green, well except for Mighty Ray who wouldn't shut up, but that's to be expected.

"Now Lark, we're going to have to be really, really quiet. Nobody knows about you except Us, Highroller, and Woo, our scientist." Mr. No Hands said softly as to not arouse suspicion.

"You can count on me, Handless One!" Lark said giving him a salute.

"All right, then! Follow me!"

_Outside First Squad's Meeting Room…_

"Whoa! Who's she?"

"Yeah! She's SO TALL!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, ALPHA GIRL! KOWLOON!" Mr. No Hands bellowed.

But the damage had already been done. Nearly an hour later the entirety of Big Green had heard of the tall human girl sitting in First Squad's meeting room.

Awesome…

**OH DAMN! SHIT IS GOING DOWN! Lolol srry again. Hoped you liked it! Yeah I know Jin didn't scare too many people…just Highroller, but I don't know. I got to the point in my notebook where the story just stops. I pulled the big green part out of my butt…not really but you know whatever… Well when my muse decides to visit me, I'll write some more…All I gotta say is that she freaking better! It's spring break and I'm bored! Okay! Sorry! Just review please! Byez!~ (Oh and kudos to whoever can figure out where the brainwashing reference came from!)**


	8. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part six

**A/N: ok everybody I got a few things to say so please please please read this before you speed ahead to the story!**

**-ISSUE ONE! : What in the **_**hell **_**does the inside of Big Green Headquarters look like? I have no clue whatsoever. If anybody does please message me! Until then deal with my imagination.**

**-ISSUE TWO! : Season Two of Hero:108 has premiered here in the U.S. I don't know if it has started anywhere else. Anyway, I have not seen **_**any**_** of the episodes and I am going to refrain from doing so until I finish this story. My inner fangirl is in absolute tears right now, but it has to be done! I started writing this story with the first season in mind and that's how it's going to stay. **

**-ISSUE THREE! : Before any of youse ask **_**that**_** particular question, here's my answer: I'm most definitely going to rewrite this story when I'm done to fit season two as well. I already have some ideas running through the wasteland I call my brain and it pisses me off! Why you ask? Because if I have a new thought I immediately go for it and everything else just goes to hell. That does not bode well for this current story. **

**Phew! So, with that out of the way….**

**HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER GUYS! :D**

* * *

**Phoenix Territory**

**Chapter One**

**{Part Six?}**

**REVIEW TIME~!**

_Outside First Squad's Meeting Room…_

"_Whoa! Who's she?"_

"_Yeah! She's SO TALL!"_

"_GET OUT OF HERE, ALPHA GIRL! KOWLOON!" Mr. No Hands bellowed._

_But the damage had already been done. Nearly an hour later the entirety of Big Green had heard of the tall human girl sitting in First Squad's meeting room._

_Awesome…_

* * *

Inside _First Squad's Meeting Room_

"Why don't you just introduce me to everyone?" Lark asked taking her hair out of the braid and combing through it with her fingers.

Apetrully clapped his hands together, "That sounds like a good idea! You could meet everyone!"

"Yes, but is it wise to do so?" Woo asked worriedly.

"Perhaps it is best that we do. We have to warn the rest of Big Green about the impending attack, and in order to do so we have to tell them about what happened…and about the Gods. It's only fair that we do." Lin Chung replied, as he was meditating on his staff.

"Yea! And no doubt we'd have some skeptics, so we can use Lark as proof while simultaneously introducing her to everyone!" Sonia yelled while admiring the taller flutist.

Mr. No-Hands sighed, "I guess…but we have to do it now and quickly."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and the Commander immediately got to work telling all that resided and worked at Headquarters to hurry to the main meeting room. He and First Squad had something to tell them.

* * *

_Skip to the Main Hall_

Everyone in Big Green (well most since they still needed people on the lookout) crammed themselves into the Hall, all eager to see the strange new human and hear her story. The crowd was chattering away until First Squad came out with Apetrully, who climbed up a step ladder in back of the podium, so he could talk to the rather large assembly. They immediately ceased all noise, so that they would not miss a thing.

"Hello, everyone!" The Commander shouted happily. "Now, I'm sure that you might be a tad bit curious as to the rumors that have been flying around-"

"What rumor? I saw that girl!" Kowloon yelled from his place among the bleachers.

"Yeah! I saw her, too! Who is she?" Alpha Girl screamed enraged about being left out again.

Apetrully began to stutter not knowing how to deal with the sudden onslaught of questions from the masses. Although, as soon as it had started, it had stopped for a figure had emerged from behind the curtain of the stage.

A familiar figure.

A _tall_ figure.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Lark silently made her way to the front of the stage to stand next to Apetrully, who was still frozen at the podium. (Even with the added height she was still taller than him by a few inches)

"It seems that all species have become quite impatient over the last couple of centuries," She turned to where Kowloon and Alpha Girl were seated, who flinched under her gaze, "and some quite angry."

The entire array sat there unmoving and mute watching this strange creature before them. That is until someone shook off their stupor and managed to speak, "Just who and what are you?" Everyone turned to look at Rattle Diva. She stood there with her head held high despite all the stares.

Lark stared at her for a moment, before she gave the Diva a soft smile, "I am a human, much like yourself-" She held up a hand to silence the upcoming questions, "But that is where the likeness ends. My name is Lark. I am several centuries old, and Chief Entertainer of the Gods."

That last statement set off a _whole_ other different set of inquiries. Woo traded places with Apetrully and called for everyone's attention. He told the tale of the book that held the information about the Ancients, of the map he had found, and how he found out where the Gods are.

This time Lin Chung spoke up, "Highroller has the map, and has gotten the first God to side with him." The multitude gasped in fear, "But! I made a copy before it was stolen, and Lark," He walked forward to stand by her, "will stop the God for she is his Companion."

"Even though Lark can stop this certain God's terrible destruction, it still leaves Highroller and his armies. Therefore, we must be on the lookout and not let our guard down." Mr. No-Hands declared.

Cheetah Queen was the next one to ask a question, "How far way do you think they are? Will they still attack even though it is dark?"

"No."

Everyone turned to Lark again, but Mighty Ray spoke before she had a chance to explain, "Pffft! He's a God! What? Is he afraid of the dark?"

Lark gave him a patronizing smile, "Not quite, Small One. He is of Fire and therefore strongest when the Sun is in the Sky." She turned toward the feline who addressed her, "I can sense that they are close, but knowing Him they have stopped for the night. They will not attack until Dawn."

This time Cheetah King let his voice be heard, "How do you know so much about this God?"

Lark put her finger to her chin, as if she were contemplating something, "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what?" Sonia asked utterly confused.

Lark stepped back and gave the congregation a grin, "Perhaps, I should tell you all a story? It has been far too long since I have regaled a group this large."

They looked amongst themselves and eventually the animals howled their assent along with the humans. Lark whispered in the direction of the male cheetah, "Do not worry. Your question will be answered."

With that everyone settled into their seats, ready for the story. Panda King sat down behind Lark to make a comfy chair for her. She thanked him and sat down. Lark looked around at her audience to make sure everyone was listening and once she was certain of everyone's attention, she dove into her tale.

"This story begins long ago when the Earth was a bit younger, there was no such thing as a Hidden Kingdom, and the humans that roamed this world lived in peace with both the animals and the Gods. Well, mostly the animals for the Gods rarely showed themselves to us except for special occasions."

"What kind of occasions?" Woo asked curious.

"Well, to answer prayers, fix "natural" disasters (that they mostly caused), and in some cases accept sacrifices, and to even take revenge." Lark replied.

"Really? They would request sacrifices?" Apetrully asked both a bit surprised and terrified.

"I bet they looked awesome when taking revenge!" Mighty Ray stated starting to daydream.

Lark let out a soft giggle, "Hush now. Those are stories for another time, and really I am not the one you should ask to tell them."

"Why?" Parrot King asked wanting to know even more.

"Because those are personal accounts that describe what happened to other humans when a certain God or Goddess took a fancy to them."

"So…there are more like you then?" Lin Chung asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"Well,…then…what's…your…story?" Jumpy asked eager to hear it.

Lark outright laughed, "I was trying to tell you, young ones!" There were multiple apologies that could be heard throughout the gathering.

"It's alright. Now listen closely and you will hear how I got to be the way I am. It actually all started during the Annual Harvest Festival that we hold in honor of the main God that we worship."

"Why would you worship the Dark God?" Mighty Ray cried in disbelief.

"Shhhh! Banana Brain!" Sonia yelled as she punched him in the arm.

"If you haven't noticed, Small One, my village is at the base of a volcano. It is only right that we praise him, you know."

"Yeah, I guess…but why even live there then?"

"The soil around the volcano is very fertile. Not to mention the fact we are completely safe in Its shadow for the resident that lives inside is very strong and is quite fond of us." Mighty Ray harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anyway, one of the very last activities we hold is a giant bonfire where we tell stories, sing songs, and dance around the flames."

"And that's where you met him for the first time, right? How romantic!" Sonia sighed.

"Actually, I saw him a great many times before that, Miss Sonia. He would show up at the most convenient and again at the most _in_convenient times."

"How so?" Peacock Queen asked whilst preening her many feathers.

"Well, He once saved me from a group of bloodthirsty bandits that had jumped me on of the empty dirt roads leading to the village, and the very next day, as I was doing my laundry, He came up behind me and demanded that I pay attention to him that very moment."

"Really? He seems…kind of childish…" Rattle Diva stated before going back to tuning the strings on her samisen (a/n: is that even what that is?).

"Most of the Deities are, actually. Just like humans they show a myriad of emotions." Lark replied throwing a tiny smile in the Diva's direction.

"So, the Ancients are just stronger immortal…mortals?" Lin Chung asked.

Lark laughed aloud once more, "Yes, but don't let them hear you say that!" She giggled a little more before she continued the story, "Well, anyways back to the tale. The moon was at its peak, the fire was blazing, and everyone was having the most wondrous of times…"

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S FOOTNOTE :D**_ **: Sorry if it seems kind of short, but I just wanted to get a chapter out there since it's been awhile since I updated. I know you guys have been waiting a LONG time. Also, EXTREMELY SORRY for the cliffhanger, but I'm only half finished because I plan on telling Lark's story with Huojin's POV as well. Cuz we haven't heard from Him and Highroller in a while huh? **

**Oh and could you please review? I like getting them and hearing what you guys have to say. I also may be a little more motivated to write up this next chapter if you do so...Just saying. :D**

**-AutumnChill **


	9. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part seven

**A/N: WOW! IT'S BEEN AWHILE! HUH?! …Sorry, I've rediscovered my love of caps…anyway! This chapter is probably gonna be a shortie like the other one, BUT! We get to see into the mind of everyone's favorite Firestarter! ….actually mine is General Iroh, but that's neither here nor there…ALSO! Being completely off topic as well as being completely on topic, I started college like two weeks ago! Isn't that crazy! And you know what's even crazier?! I'm at a college that was created by Swedish immigrants! That's Berwald's country! X3…..yep….AND! to be on topic again, I truly only created this chapter to answer some questions and to give you guys a little something to tide you over considering I've been EXTREMELY busy…..**

**Sooooooo…Anyone remember this? Huh? lol**

* * *

_"Yeah! Now that you're working with us, what do we call you?" Highroller smacked his head with his hand and was about to scream at the oblivious Zebras to shut up when the above-mentioned God blinked a few times and spoke up._

_"Huojin. My name is Huojin." His creepy smile returned full force, "But you can call me Jin!"_

_"O.K., Jin!" The Brothers said in unison, completely content with the Bipolar God's change of demeanor._

_Highroller rolled his eyes, "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" he muttered to himself._

_Jin whipped his head around and glared at the villain, "What was that?" The humor was entirely gone from his facial features. See?_

_Highroller put his hands up, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" He gave a weak chuckle as his cheek twitched trying to hold his smile (although it looked more like a fearful grimace if anything)._

_Jin smirked, "Good." He turned his attention back to the animals._

_Highroller sighed and slid down the side of crater, 'Well, that answers that question.' He looked over at the animals conversing with each other, 'Let's just hope the end justifies the means…'_

**Chapter One**

**Phoenix Territory**

**Part Sept**

**(I know my French numbers now! :)**

**~Whoop Whoop~**

* * *

"Mwaaaahaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaa! Look at that! All we have to do now is cross this field and lay siege to Big Green!" Highroller crowed triumphantly. The Bear and Eagle Kings, along with the Zebras, also bellowed their glee at finally being able to defeat Big Green, or so they thought.

"No."

The aforementioned villains turned to look at the figure staring at the sunset, "What do you mean "no"?" Highroller asked with barely contained fury.

"What I mean, Tiny Human," The Dark God slowly turned towards him, "is that we will attack at Dawn. I dislike destroying populaces in the evening. It makes me feel cowardly." Jin sniffed and turned away.

"What?! You can't be serious?!" Highroller exclaimed, not at all trying to hide his outrage now.

"On the contrary, Tiny Human, I am _dead_ serious." Jin, at this point, had his face inches away from Highroller's, "By disagreeing with me, are you calling me a _coward_? _Mortal_?" The last word silently reminding Highroller just who and what this guy is…and what Highroller was to Him.

Highroller's entire body started to tremble with fear and his mind racing with ideas about what this Being would do to him if he continued with his previous thoughts, "N-n-no! I-I would never think that way about y-you, M-m' Lord!" He finished his sentence with a strained laugh.

Jin immediately gave one of his infamous smiles, "Good! Then we'll attack come morning!" Then, He simply turned back toward the sunset, and watched it slowly disappear.

Highroller and the others quietly made their way back to the middle of their makeshift camp, so as to not incur the God's wrath once more, "That guy is gonna be the death of me!" Highroller whispered, sitting at the edge of the bonfire pit. The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

After the sun had gone down, Jin slowly tore his gaze from the sky and towards the forest where his new-found "friends" sat. He started to head that way, until he remembered something Highroller had said…

"_All we have to do is cross this field and lay siege to Big Green!"_

Having recalled that little tidbit of conversation, Jin looked across the waving weeds and trees, spying a small shell shaped object in the distance.

"_Big Green…"_

He walked a little closer, whispering softly, "Is that where you have been hiding, my precious Lark?" His face took on a pained look, "Why _have_ you been hiding from me? Are you tired of me already?"

The Fire God dropped his stare to the ground and sighed, "I can't believe I'm acting like a love sick fool…." He sighed once more before a minute smile graced his features and then let out a small laugh, "It reminds of that one time-"

"What time?"

Jin whipped around, hand aflame, ready to smite the eavesdropper into ash, when he stopped abruptly, "Oh. It's you Zebra Siblings."

The two animals cocked their heads to the side in a confused manner, and asked again in unison, "What time? What're you talking about?"

Jin stared at them for a second before turning back to look at Big Green. The biggest smile that they had seen yet appeared on his face, "Perhaps, Young Ones, it is time for _me_ to tell the story."

The brothers just stood there staring, not able to make sense of both the scene and the sentence. Of course they didn't need to considering, due to their lack of response, Jin picked them up by the scruff of their necks and carried the two back to camp. He was entirely serious about telling this particular story.

It _was_ about his most important treasure after all.

* * *

Highroller jumped up from his place at the fire, as did the others, when they noticed Huojin coming back down the path. Although, his dread turned into anger quite quickly when he noticed the God carrying the Zebra Brothers; he feared the worse.

Jin recognized the look on Highroller's face to mean that we was about to blow, if the red puffed out cheeks and steam coming out of his ears were anything to go by, so Jin stopped him from completely going crazy, "Relax, Little Human. The ungulates have done nothing wrong. They were simply going to slow, so I took matters into my own hands…" He looked down at both of them, "Literally."

Highroller immediately calmed down and sat back in his spot around the bonfire, "Were you in a hurry, M'Lord?" He was poking the embers with a stick.

Huojin just laughed, "A little! Since, we don't have anything to do as of right now, I thought that maybe I could tell you all a story."

The rest of the camp looked at each other, wary of what would come of it. During which the Fire God's smile went away and turned into one of his glares, "It wasn't a question."

Highroller laughed nervously, "We-well go on a-ahead then, M'Lo-lord!"

Jin's features brightened once more, "Alright! Great! Although, my story-telling may not be as good as my Lark's, I can still keep an audience's attention!"

"What's the story about, Jin?" Sparky Black asked.

"It's about how my darling Lark became mine." He replied in a dreamy voice.

"A romance story?!" Sparky White whined.

"Pffft! Oh, please! Like I would go on about that! No, this story has betrayal, killing, and many other "elements"!" Jin laughed at his own joke, but the others didn't get it.

This time Eagle King spoke up, "_Scree-screech_?"

Jin turned to look at the animal, "Don't worry! I'll start this very minute! Now everyone listen!"

Everyone got settled around the campfire in a sort of half-moon with Huojin standing on the other side. The flames rose higher bathing the site in more light, "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

"At this time the Earth was pretty young and everyone got along fantastically. At least I think so. I never really visited the villages; I usually just stuck around my volcano or went to others and made those erupt…"

The Bear King coughed.

"Oh! Right! Story! Anyway, there is small town at the base of my particular mountain and they just happened to be celebrating the festival they hold every year in my honor."

"So, that's where you met her for the first time?" Sparky Black asked.

Jin chuckled, "Actually, no. We met dozens of times before that."

"Like where?" Sparky White asked getting slightly interested.

"Well…hmmm…Ok! I got it! One of my favorite times was when I had rescued her from some idiotic humans that had tried to harm her on a deserted road." Jin smiled fondly at the memory, "I remember tearing each limb from their bodies and then shoving them down their throats."

Each member of the congregation gulped in fear, and I'm pretty sure a few wet themselves.

"Another time, I was absolutely bored out of my mind and saw the girl washing somethings in a river nearby. She wasn't doing anything important, so I demanded that she amuse me. And then she _hit _me! I think that might have been the time I started to fall for her though. I mean who would hit me?" Jin scoffed.

Highroller leaned over to the Zebras, Bear and Eagle Kings and whispered, "No. The question is who is _stupid_ enough to hit you." The others chuckled silently as they listened to the rest of Huojin's story.

"I have got to quit rambling. Anyways, back to my tale. We were in the Village Square. The Moon was at its highest, the flames were dancing in their own way, and all of the humans were having a great time…

**A/N: OH NOES! IT'S THE END! Sorry guys, but its ending here for right now. Sorry about another cliffhanger, but it was my favorite part of Between the Lions….DOES ANYONE GET THAT?! Anyways, I created this chappie to answer some questions so here it goes:**

**To my awesome anonymous reviewers:**

**Yes, later on in the story there shall be some Sonia x MightyRay romance and yes it does help.**

**Here's some answers for you:**

**1. Yes, thank you it definitely helped!**

**2. don't brag! Lol**

**3. Season 2 plays at 6:00 am on CN, so if I did want to watch it, it's there.**

**4. the reason there are so many chapter ones is because the gang is still dealing with just one God and his mate. There are going to be several run-ins with other Deities as well. For each new one there is going to be a new "chapter".**

**5. don't worry it helped! **

**6. Thank you! I couldn't remember what it was called! So, I just guessed…**

**7. Also, many thanks to my other reviewers! You guys are just as awesome!**

**….**

**If you want to be more awesome you should totally review more….just saying…**


	10. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part eight

**A/N: HELLO MY DEAR AWESOME FANTASTIC FAITHFUL READERS! I just got done with my first semester of college! I LOVE Augustana! Anyways, Thanks to the two people who reviewed!**

**To Cryptvo Keeper: I love your enthusiasm! Thanks!**

**To Linchungishot: Thanks and don't worry I am continuing this story. It's my baby! And good question! You're not too far off the mark lol. (awesome name btw. Cuz it's true! Lol)**

**So, this chapter wasn't exactly how I imagined it would be, but it is still pretty good… I think…**

**Anyways! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Phoenix Territory

_Chapter One_

**{Part Huit}**

* * *

"Well, wasn't that some beautiful singing, everyone?" A much younger village headman asked. The crowd that had gathered around the bonfire clapped and cheered their agreements. The young girl that had just been entertaining blushed, bowed, and took her place among the throng of villagers. The band started to play again and all began to dance and sing in merriment.

That is all except for two cloaked figures standing amongst the trees outlining the clearing where the festivities were taking place.

"My beautiful Songbird could sing better than that with her voice lost!" A familiar deep baritone remarked quite heatedly from beneath a blood red hood. The character that stood next to the angered individual, clad in a dark brown robe, merely shook his head at his companion.

The annoyed one started to fidget where he leaned against one of the many fruit trees that inhabited the massive vineyard around his home, and looked around as if he were searching for someone. Soon after he began to mumble things under his breath like: "Where is she?"; "Do you think she is even here?"; "Why hasn't she performed yet?" Each held a hint of desperation that became increasingly more evident with every question that was said.

The brown cloaked man finally spoke, if just to ease the poor guy's fears, "She's probably getting ready; More than likely, since she technically is the main attraction; They're probably saving the best for last…. Brother, please. We will see her soon. So, just calm down and enjoy the revelries…. Before you destroy them when your anger finally boils over as the lava that explodes from your volcano."

"….."

"They are being held in your honor, you know."

He finally stopped his worried motions, and sighed, "Yes, I know that, but…"

"But…?" The other prompted.

"I worry when she's not around. I do not know if something has happened or…" He sighed once more. Then as if some great revelation had come upon him, he quickly jerked his head up and turned toward his "brother".

"Why the HELL am I bearing my heart to the likes of you?!... Wait! Better yet! Why the hell am I doing it at all?!"

At this point, the carmine robed figure had grabbed the front of the other's amber colored cloak, and brought his face close to his own, practically daring his "brother" to anger him further.

However, the affronted one merely took it in stride, "Baring your heart? I was unaware you even had one of those, Jin."

"Shut up before I rip yours out, Ari!" This last statement started a shameless battle of insults between the two. Mostly consisting of horrible language on Jin's part and sharp wit on Ari's part.

* * *

This continued for a good five minutes or so, until a new voice was heard, "Shhhhh, guys! Miss Lark is going to perform soon!"

The two previously quarreling Gods snapped their heads towards where the recognizable sound came from.

"Wynnie." They said in unison.

"Guuuuyyyyys! My name is Islwyn! I would think that you guys would know that by now. It's been like a hundred years or something like that!" Said God whined.

A new voice piped up, this time it was a husky alto, "Three things, Wynnie. First, quit acting like a child and we might consider not calling you Wynnie…. Might. Second, we are way older than "like a hundred years." Third, you're an idiot."

"Hmmmph! I said "or something like that," Ulrica!" Islwyn replied indignantly, the other two things that were said not even registering in his mind.

"Oh, this is just great! Is the entire "family" coming?" Jin asked not at all happy about the new visitors. In response to his sarcastic question, a presence appeared to his left and spoke, "Of course! Not a one of us would miss this for the world! Well, except for you-know-who…." The presence trailed off into a sly chuckle.

Jin growled, while Ari greeted the new member of their ever-growing audience, "Hello, Crevan." The other nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Aridai."

"Are Big Sister Hikari and Big Brother Trent coming too?" Islwyn asked Crevan excitedly. In reply, he merely pointed behind the overly high-strung God.

"Well? Are they?" Islwyn asked getting impatient, the others rolling their eyes at his obliviousness.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHH-!" Wynnie's scream was cut short when Jin clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Wynnie!" Jin snarled in a harsh whisper, "Do not call attention to us! I want to surprise her!" Islwyn nodded his head furiously to show he got it.

However, one person was still making unwanted noise, the person who did the scaring, "Trenten!" This was punctuated with a sharp jab into said God's abdominal region.

Ulrica stood above the now bent over blue cloaked deity, who was trying to catch his breath, "Nice…*wheeze* to see….you too …Ulrica." The Goddess smirked, "You know that's just how I show my love, Trent." The aforementioned God just bobbed his head and continued to try getting air back into his lungs.

"I am so glad that my sweet and loving family members can get along so well." A quiet soprano tone remarked.

All five immortals looked over at a black cloaked figure sitting on a tree stump, "Hikari! Hi!" Islwyn whispered enthusiastically whilst waving his hand in a rapid manner.

"Hello, Wynnie. Hello, all." Her eyes gazed over them all, before her stare rested among the gathering of humans, "I suggest we all settle down now. Little Lark is getting ready to perform now."

Before anyone could say anything, another voice spoke up, one they seemingly forgotten was there, "All right everyone! Time for the main event! Get the fire ephemerals ready!" The village headman shouted to the congregation.

The villagers created two half circles around the massive bonfire with various flowers gathered in their arms. Each person waiting anxiously, wanting to make their sacrifices, and to dance around the soon-to-be sweet smelling flames. But more than anything to hear and see their most talented member of their small settlement: Lark.

* * *

Finally, their restlessness ended when the person everyone was waiting for came forward to start the concluding tradition of the night.

She walked toward the group holding a bundle of Fire Lilies, almost reverently, in her arms, and stopped just a few inches short of the blazes. Lark's stare roamed over the group that had gathered there, and when her gaze finally made its way around, she began the speech that would soon end the festivities, "Friends! We gather here on the shortest night of the year in celebration of our central God, to honor, and to worship Him in all that He is, in all that He has given us."

In the shadow of the tall, recently harvested, trees, a small snort was issued, as well as a small grunt immediately afterward.

"So, with that being said let us begin the last of the festivities with the Ceremonial Burning of the Ephemerals!" The small faction jumped, laughed, and cheered as they danced around the flames throwing the beautiful fauna into the fire as they went.

Lark smiled gently at the actions of the others and began to giggle tenderly, "Hope you are enjoying the show, Jin." She crooned quietly. Lark let a small smirk grace her face as she tossed the armful of Fire Lilies into the air. Her stare followed the blossoms as they made an arc in the sky to when they finally perished in the flames. Although, something caught her eye or rather _someone_ did. She noticed a dark cloaked entity standing just outside of the darkness created by the trees of the vineyard.

It nodded its head.

At this, Lark outright laughed. A few members of the revelry looked over in slight alarm before laughing as well when Lark joined in on the dance.

The dancing went on for a few minutes longer, and then both the music and the cavorting slowly came to a stop. The villagers returned to the positions they chose at Lark's arrival whilst said entertainer took her previous place as well.

* * *

"Here we go!" Wynnie whispered, jumping up and down slightly. Jin didn't even grunt in response. The Fire God just stood there, watching. He never once took his eyes off Lark.

* * *

With everyone now in their places, Lark closed her eyes and tilted her head to the midnight sky. She began to sing.

She sang of the Sun in all its glory.

She sang of the fires inside the Earth.

She sang of the harvests, the people, and the animals.

But most of all, she sang of the Gods and what They had given them. Especially, one in particular.

* * *

As Lark sang, the villagers started to sway and eventually dance to Lark and her mesmerizing tune. Even the Gods, who had been listening with such rapt attention, started to waver in their statue-like positions (Except in Wynnie's case because he had been dancing the entire time).

Soon, Lark's singing came to an end and before anyone could even think to applaud, the bonfire exploded into an eight foot tall twisting fire torrent.

The congregation screamed and backed up, ready to run if need be, but before anyone could panic too much Lark cried out.

"STOP!"

Everyone turned to look at the seemingly fearless young woman, but their attention was soon attracted to the fire, for the blazing tornado had ceased and its place stood something just as dangerous.

"Lord Huojin." Lark bowed to the theatrical God unaffected by what just happened. The crowd just stared wide-eyed. That is before they all got on their hands and knees and started to bow with fervor whispering their praises.

The God, no longer wearing his cloak, stared down at Lark, "Is all that really necessary? I thought were past all the titles and kowtowing, my little Songbird?" He walked towards her and twirled a long piece of her now unbraided hair in his fingers.

She just rolled her eyes.

"M-my Lor-Lord?"

Both their gazes snapped to the one who interrupted. One stare angrier than the other. (Well, to be honest the other pair of eyes wasn't even angry to begin with so yeah….)

The Village Headman flinched under the Dark God's stare, but still spoke up regardless, "Wha-what do we-we owe the…the plea-pleasure, M'Lord?" He tried his best to hide the tremor from his voice, but to no avail.

Jin looked at the town's leader and then back to Lark with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow while he took a few steps back. Jin's eyes traveled over the crowd and was pleased when not a one looked back, he began to speak, "I simply have an announcement to make."

"Oh? And what would that be, _M'Lord_?" Lark asked shifting her weight to one side and crossing her arms.

"Tsk. Tsk. Lark! Patience is a virtue!" Jin said mockingly.

"Are you sure? Because I didn't know you knew what those were." Lark retaliated.

Jin growled angrily and the crowd gasped at both her words and what the Fire God might do to her, but before anything else could be said, everyone turned to look behind the Wrathful Deity near the edge of the clearing.

Everyone could hear laughter.

"She got you, Jin!" The group gasped again when they saw a tall blue robed figure tumble from the shadows, bent over, cackling.

"Jin?"

Jin, practically seething at this point, turned back to Lark, "Yes?"

Her head was bent down with her hair covering her face, "Why is the rest of your family here?"

Jin's ire drained away and looked taken aback for a moment. He then sighed, "It has to do with the announcement…." He then turned and started to address everyone, "My Loyal Subjects!" All heads whipped towards him with their complete undivided attention.

"My…_family_," He shuddered. "and I have talked and finally come to an agreement." Jin paused and turned toward Lark.

"If you are willing to accept, we will give you the Gift of Immortality. So, that you can sing, dance, entertain…So, you can do what you love for eternity." Jin walked closer to her and took her hand.

Lark finally looked up at him, searching his eyes, before narrowing hers, "What is the catch?"

"The catch…" Everyone looked at the black cloaked figure as she lowered her hood. "The catch, Little Lark, is that you must come when you are called. We could not just give out the Gift. You had to be chained to us in some way. If you accept this Gift, you shall be called the Entertainer of the Gods and will be able to continue what you do best, just expect to travel. That's all." Hikari finished with a small smile.

"…."

"Well, Miss Lark? What do you say? This is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" The Village Headman said from behind her. The faction started whisper and giggle with smiles on their faces. They agreed with the Elder.

Jin nodded his head, "Yes! Indeed! Just imagine performing for all the generations to come! …And this way we will be able to be together…forever." He smiled at her affectionately. Of course, that smile turned into a look of pain when Ulrica hit him upside the head.

"You idiot! You know you're not supposed to influence her decision in any way!"

Jin reached up and started to rub his throbbing head, "Shut up! I wasn't!" The two of them started to squabble again and so while they were otherwise occupied, Lark walked up to Hikari.

"Is it alright for me to have some time to think it over?" She asked tentatively.

The Quiet Goddess nodded her head, "Of course. It is a life-changing decision. You have until our next meeting. The Autumnal Equinox."

Lark bowed, "Thank you."

Hikari giggled, "No problem, Little Lark." She turned to her "siblings", "Let us take our leave. Lark shall give us her answer when we next convene!" And with that she was gone. All left except one.

"….I await to hear your answer, my precious Songbird." Jin said before he burst into flames, disappearing until the Equinox.

* * *

"So, what did she say?! What did she say?!" The Zebra Siblings cried out wanting to hear more. Highroller rolled his eyes.

"Well, obviously she said yes, you nitwits!"

"Yep!" Jin then sighed, "It was the best day of my life…"

...

All of the audience looked at each other as something dawned on them, "Didn't you say that this story had betrayal and killing in it?" Highroller asked confused.

Jin, who was poking the embers of the fire with his finger, looked up, "Yeah. I did."

Highroller looked around at his allies and they looked back with same expression of befuddlement that he had, "So…..where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Highroller's face turned red and he said through gritted teeth, "The betrayal and the killing."

"Ohhhhhh! Well, I don't feel like storytelling anymore, so I just gave you the shortened version of the tale. Now I can see why Lark tells the stories all the time! I got bored like half-way through!" Jin laughed and clapped Highroller on the back (which again sent him sprawling).

Highroller got up, spat out some dirt, and dusted himself off, before he realized something.

"Shortened version?! That story took forever!" Highroller yelled disbelievingly.

Jin snorted, "I know right? It's already dawn."

Highroller and the rest of camp looked at him and then at each other when it finally hit them, '_It's Dawn!'_

A gigantic smile came to Highroller's face, "Lord Huojin! It is Dawn!"

Jin looked at him as if he was stupid, "Well, yeah. I just said that, didn't I?"

Highroller face palmed, "No, m'Lord. What I meant was that it is the time to attack Big Green! To get back your mate!" That last part did it.

Jin stood up straight, fists clenched, and when the Sun appeared over the horizon bathing Jin in Its light, he became the Fire God that all fear. So, with his hair and arms aflame, he turned to Highroller, "Alright, Tiny Human. Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: You know…. I better get some reviews for this because I'm going to write some more. At this point, this chapter is nearly at 3,000 words….Yeah that's right. You better love me.**

* * *

"Needless to say, Young Ones, I said "yes."' Lark finished. The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping.

After the noise had died down a little, Rattle Diva spoke up, "Well, I guess we do have more in common than you said."

Lark smiled at her, "Oh?"

"I entertain here in Big Green." She looked smug when she said this.

Lark decided to indulge her a bit, "Well then." She got off the Panda King chair and bowed her head a little in respect, "It is always nice to meet a fellow performer." The audience was wowing at this and Rattle Diva herself seemed a little shocked as well, that is until her personality came back. She gave another smug look and bowed her head a little towards Lark in return.

After the exchange, Mystique Sonia spoke, "Miss Lark? Why didn't you tell us the entire story?"

Lark turned back toward Sonia, "Oh! That's right! You see I only gave you the shortened version because I knew we were not going to have enough time."

"Enough time?" Peacock Queen asked.

"Yes, because it is only a few minutes before Dawn."

That statement unleashed a whole new state of chaos. Everyone was now getting into battle-mode.

However, even with all the frenzy going on, two people stood calm.

"Are you ready, Lark?" Lin Chung asked while balancing on his staff.

Lark sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be…"

But she couldn't help thinking to herself, '_Jin…..You're such an idiot…"_

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Now I'm done. Also, there are probably going to be two more chapters in the Phoenix Territory Arc. (Just so it makes an even ten…) Another note, anybody else confused with the all the new names?! Huh?! Bet you can't guess what territories each of the others are from! Lol Nah…..You probably can. I didn't make it too hard. So, here you guys go. The story (minus the author notes) was over 3,000 words! Hopefully, this will tide you over until the middle of December…-ish…..**

**Anyways! Leave Reviews my totally awesome fantastic super-duper remarkable amazing supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious readers!**

**-AutumnChill**


	11. Chapter One Phoenix Territory part nine

**A/N: Consider this a Valentine's Gift from me to all you awesome readers out there because I love you all so much! Also, just wanted to say thanks to the two people who actually reviewed:**

**To Smiles1998: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**To Obsidian The Ghost Faced: I'm really happy about your comment! It made me smile really big. Like this**** :D Your review actually got me off my butt to actually start this chapter. **

**I wanted to say thanks to everyone else who even viewed this story. I honestly didn't think it was going to be this popular….So, THANKS EVERYONE! Seeing your views on the traffic chart thingy makes me smile…a lot.**

…**.**

**Yeah…I'll stop now….**

**ENJOY GUYS! :D**

Phoenix Territory

_Chapter One_

**{Part Neuf}**

_~Review Time Kiddies!~_

_After the exchange, Mystique Sonia spoke, "Miss Lark? Why didn't you tell us the entire story?"_

_Lark turned back toward Sonia, "Oh! That's right! You see I only gave you the shortened version because I knew we were not going to have enough time."_

_"Enough time?" Peacock Queen asked._

_"Yes, because it is only a few minutes before Dawn."_

_That statement unleashed a whole new state of chaos. Everyone was now getting into battle-mode._

_However, even with all the frenzy going on, two people stood calm._

_"Are you ready, Lark?" Lin Chung asked while balancing on his staff._

_Lark sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be…"_

_But she couldn't help thinking to herself, 'Jin…..You're such an idiot…"_

_~At BIG Green~_

CLASH!

CLANG!

SCREECH!

ROAR!

One every level of Big Green the sounds of preparing for war could be heard. The Air Force was making sure the planes were fit for the air currents with enough ammunition to take care of the avian enemies. The Sailor Brothers armed Sammo to the teeth (figuratively and literally) with weapons. They would easily be able to beat their aquatic counterparts. Lastly, all the land creatures, human and animals, were training for what was to occur on the terrain battlefield. This is where we find both First and Second Squad with Commander Apetrully and Woo the Wise; working together to come up with a strategy to beat the soon-to-be-arriving opponents.

_(….working together….?)_

"That's a stupid plan, Kowloon!"

"At least it's better than your idiotic idea, Mighty Ray!" Kowloon smirked and in a mocking tone said, "'Let's just beat 'em up!'"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

_(….That's more like it…)_

Fighter from both sides tried to intervene, but were soon pulled into the petty argument as well. The Commander and Woo were trying to break up the fight, but were failing miserably…

"…Does this happen often, Young Warrior?" Lark asked whilst watching the scene with a sort of fascinated look on her face.

Lin Chung sighed as he looked at his comrades, "Unfortunately, it happens more often than you would think, M'Lady."

She glanced down at him with a smile, "I know how you feel. Jin and His Family are the same way."

Lin Chung looked up, "…the ones you mentioned in your story?"

Lark gave him a big smile, "Exactly."

"That must be terrible." He looked over at his friends still fighting, "Just thinking about them having god-like powers and retaining the same mentality… It sends shivers down my spine."

Lark threw her head back and let out a laugh; which in turn garnered the attention of the others.

"What's so funny!?" Alpha Girl growled out at the chuckling pair.

"Nothing at all, Miss Angry Leader." Alpha Girl had to be restrained at that one, "Merely reminiscing is all." Lark finished with an innocent smile. Before Latifah, or anyone else for that matter, could comment, Red-Face Kwan barreled into the room.

"Commander! Highroller has begun the attack!" Apetrully and Woo stood in shock before it finally hit them.

_Highroller. Was. Attacking…_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Needless to say, the two started to freak out and run around in circles.

Mighty Ray looked on in disgust, "Forget them! Let's beat 'em up!" The rest of the teams shouted out their agreements and headed out to the combat zone. The Commander, Woo, and Kwan followed soon after yelling things like: "Hold it soldiers! We still need a plan!"; "Wait up, guys! I wanna see! I WANNA SEE!" and "Maybe we do not have to fight! Let us offer them gold instead!"… Now just two occupied the meeting room.

The taller of the duo spoke up once the sounds had faded, "Care to accompany me to the rooftop?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lady Lark." They shared another laugh, and made their way to Big Green's Summit.

To await a third.

_~Review Time Number Deux Kiddies! ~_

_Jin snorted, "I know right? It's already dawn."_

_Highroller and the rest of camp looked at him and then at each other when it finally hit them, 'It's Dawn!'_

_A gigantic smile came to Highroller's face, "Lord Huojin! It is Dawn!"_

_Jin looked at him as if he was stupid, "Well, yeah. I just said that, didn't I?"_

_Highroller face palmed, "No, milord. What I meant was that it is the time to attack Big Green! To get back your mate!" That last part did it._

_Jin stood up straight, fists clenched, and when the Sun appeared over the horizon bathing Jin in Its light, he became the Fire God that all fear. So, with his hair and arms aflame, he turned to Highroller, "Alright, Tiny Human. Let's do this."_

_~Oh, look! It's the Bad Guys! ~_

The same sounds of war could be heard coming from the antagonists as well. Only, during the preparations one could hear Highroller's sick sadistic cackle of glee every now and again.

The Animal Royalties that were still loyal to Highroller readied their armies and got into position awaiting Highroller's command. Soon all noise died off and the Villain's makeshift camp became quiet and still. No sound was uttered as Highroller made his way towards the front lines. Every soldier, whether it is bear, eagle, or chameleon, had their eyes trained on their Leader, waiting for the command that would again set them into motion.

Highroller watched the Horizon until the Sun had finally shown itself entirely, "Animals! Today is the day! Today is the day we finally get our revenge on Big Green!" Every creature bellowed their happy agreements.

Highroller turned in the direction of his enemies and pointed, "Come! It is time to destroy those goodie-goodies once and for all!" His armies roared once more before charging across the field. All fully ready to win.

This action left two figures behind again. The shorter of the duo spoke up, "Well? What are you waiting for?" The taller, with hair and eyes still ablaze, smirked down at the other, "I could ask you the same thing, Tiny Human." Highroller started to sputter indignantly while Jin just smiled.

"Don't worry! I'm leaving now….and I'm taking you with me."

"WHAT?!"

The Fire God threw his head back and laughed, "I don't want you to miss anything! At least this way you'll have a front row seat!"

"Bu-bu-b-but!" Huojin laughed again before picking Highroller up by the back of his robe and taking off at a fast-pace toward the battlefield. To Highroller, the God looked as if He was eager to join into the fray, but that wasn't the case at all. It wasn't the war that made Him hurry….

'_Lark….'_

_ON TOP OF BIG GREEN! ~~ _

The Sun had started its path across the Sky a little while ago, and as Lin Chung glanced at the landscape, both above and below him, he could see his friends engaging in battle with Highroller's forces. Although, something didn't quite sit right with him….

"Where is Highroller and The Fire God?" Lin Chung mused out loud; which caught the attention of his taller companion.

"I just sensed Him and the Little Criminal a while ago… No idea where they went."

BOOM!

Both of their heads snapped quickly to where the sound came from. Only to see a thirty foot column of fire. Headed straight towards Big Green.

_To them._

Lark, with a deadpan expression on her face, finally spoke, "Found Him."

The two shared a smile and simply waited, knowing that the other two would get here eventually.

_Meanwhile with Jin and Highroller~~_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Highroller screamed as he was flung over Jin's shoulder and surrounded by a torrent of flames.

"HAHAHA! I'm surprised you can utter any sound at all, Tiny Human!" Jin laughed and continued on his way, only this time as a giant blazing tornado tearing across the battleground. The sight stunned both sides, but not for long. Each faction began to fight again. Their immediate enemy was far more important in their minds.

When Jin finally made it to the line where water meets land near Big Green's fortress, He let His element die out and unceremoniously dropped Highroller from his perch on His shoulder. Jin stared at the water for a few moments before trailing His gaze upwards toward the turtle-shaped dome. Until His eyes landed on two lone figures at the very apex of the stronghold that hid His Lark from Him.

'_Well, perhaps…not anymore…'_

Jin braced his feet and bowed His head. Highroller could hear an occasional grunt come from the God, "What's happening? What's going on?"

The Volcanic God turned toward Highroller and he could see a thin sheen of sweat covering His body, "Soon you will see, everyone will see, exactly why my worshippers call me 'The Fire Beast'." Jin then straightened up completely with His arms spread out wide. '_I must be getting old…This was much easier a couple of centuries ago….'_

He let out an unnatural screech and burst into flames, '_There we go.'_

Highroller crawled away in fear, for Jin was no longer standing there. Highroller could now see how He had earned that name…along with several others….

The Phoenix King stood before him now with wings outstretched and their span longer than the Lotus Tree is tall. His body was almost as immense as Big Green and every inch of Him was emitting a brilliant light and warmth that was reminiscent of the God's fiery crater of a home.

Highroller could do nothing but stare at the Fire God's new form. He couldn't believe that Jin, _Jin_- _'that bi-polar idiot!', _was this fear-invoking, awe-inspiring creature of legend. With one more ear-piercing shriek, The Phoenix took off into the Sky, headed straight towards Big Green's headquarters.

'_To my mate.'_

_~While this Super-Special-Awesome Transformation Sequence was Taking Place…~_

"He stopped. Why?" Lin Chung asked while sitting on his staff again (at least this way he doesn't have to look up at her anymore). Lark was staring at Jin down below them, with such excitement she was practically jumping up and down. She looked at Lin Chung out of her peripheral, "Watch this, Young Warrior. You will enjoy it."

SCREECH!

Their eyes whipped to Jin again and to Lin Chung's surprise the human-like figure was gone. Instead, a glorious bird of myth stood in His place.

Lin Chung let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, "_The Phoenix King."_

Said Divine Creature rose up high above the conflict below and flew up blacking the Sun's rays with His magnificent size. The Phoenix stayed suspended in midair like that for a while, if only to have everyone bask in His radiance.

"Show off…" Lark mumbled under breath. It was almost as if He had heard her for as soon as Lark stopped speaking The Fire King dove toward her perch on Big Green command center's pinnacle.

The masses down below gasped as the fiery beast headed straight for the two. They had all stopped fighting long ago to see what would become of an interaction such as this. Highroller on the other hand…

"Quick!" He whisper-yelled to the animal royals on his side. "Retreat! With that idiot confronting them personally, He'll find out the truth!" The animals, plus the Zebra Brothers, gulped in fear and immediately went to gather their respective troops. Each was hoping to make a quiet getaway. They knew what Jin was like when it came to His mate, and not a one of them wanted to end up impaled on a stick being toasted over the fires of His Volcanic dwelling….

At the very last minute, Jin pulled up slightly and landed in front of the two individuals in His human form. Jin just stood there staring between the both of them for a few moments before finally opening his mouth to speak, "…. So what? Was I not short enough for you or something?" Lark and Lin Chung looked at each other taken a back for a second before it dawned on them.

"…. You're stupid."

"Oh! So is this insignificant mortal smarter than me? Is that why you left me? Did you leave me willingly?!" Jin asked heatedly while slowly advancing on Lin Chung, fully ready to maim.

"JIN! Really?! You're goi-" Lark started to tell the Fire God off when Lin Chung interrupted; "Lady Lark did no such thing, Lord Huojin. She would never do that. As for the reason she is here, it is because my team and I rescued her." The other two looked on in slight amazement. One couldn't believe this small creature stood up to Him, and the other couldn't be happier for she had an inkling of where the Young Warrior got his spirit from.

Jin, not wanting to stop being mad yet, decided to prod for details. "Oh? From who, exactly?" He glared down at Lin Chung with His arms crossed.

"Whom, Jin. Whom…." Lark said in an exasperated voice gripping the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. Jin turned toward her about to say something undoubtedly foolish when Lin Chung spoke, "Highroller."

Huojin froze, "….What did you say?"

Lin Chung had to tilt his neck to an almost painful angle due to the God's height, but he eventually was able to look into Jin's confused carmine eyes, "Highroller kidnapped your Companion. We rescued Lady Lark from his dungeons and brought her here. To show you the truth. To show you we are no threat."

"HA! I already knew that! ... But what you say is true? Lark? Is it?" Jin's voice was laced with betrayal and a slight undertone of almost desperation. Even though Highroller was a human, He had grown fond of the short villain and his band of animals. Especially those Zebra Siblings, they amused Him.

Well, more like fond of their reactions whenever He said or did anything really. Whatever the reason though, Jin wasn't happy being tricked and didn't want it to be true, but His mate took care of that. "Tis true, Jin. When I would not show this High Roller person to your Volcano, he captured me and went about his merry way." Lark rested her hand on Jin's upper arm and gazed up at Him, "…. It is over now though. I am here, and we can go back home now."

The Fire God wrapped His arms around His mate and nuzzled His face in her neck, familiarizing Himself with her scent again. Jin sighed and rested His chin on top of Lark's head. He looked down at the grey-haired human, "If that is the case, then I must thank you for returning my Song-Bird to me." He let go of Lark and took a few steps until He was standing in front of Lin Chung.

Big Green's armies were watching the entire exchange. Every one of them worried for Lin Chung's safety, so they couldn't help but let out another collective gasp of fear as they saw The Phoenix-turned God stepping meaningfully toward their friend. They saw the Fire god bend down toward Lin Chung and–

"WAIT! DO NOT DO ANYTHING RASH, MY FRIEND!"

Jin straightened up as He observed the weird being wobbling towards them somewhat out of breath. '_Who slightly smells of monkey…?'_ He had a bemused look on His face when the Monkey Human finally reached them.

"Commander Apetrully! What are you doing up here?" Lin Chung asked concern filling his words.

"I merely wanted to reason with The Phoenix King! By offering Him gold!" The Commander held up said pile of gold to the God.

They all looked confused , "Reason with Him, why Commander?"

"Well…wasn't He going to harm you?" Now, Apetrully was the one confused.

Lark giggled, "Not at all, Little Leader!" She took a few steps forward and put her hand on Jin's shoulder, "Far from it in fact!"

Apetrully looked up at Lark, "Really?"

Jin spoke up this time, "I was merely going to give him my blessing in the many upcoming endeavors he will have to face."

"Oh, my! What glorious news! ….Does this mean you will be joining Big Green?" The Commander asked eyes wide and hands clasped in silent expectation.

Jin smirked, "Well, actually I-"

"I AM MIGHTY RAY! FEAR MY EYEBALLS!" Lightening flew from the area the overly obnoxious voice was coming from and headed straight towards Jin….

Who promptly deflected it with a wave of His hand into another direction.

The small group turned and saw both Second and the rest of First Squad standing off to the side more than ready for battle, "Hands off the Commander and Lin Chung otherwise you'll have US to deal with. Got it, Featherbrain!?" Alpha Girl said with her arm outstretched pointing at Him and her club resting against her shoulder.

Huojin looked at each of them before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Hey! What's so funny, buddy?!" Kowloon yelled.

Jin quieted himself down, but He still had a smile on His face, "I shall kill you now, yes?" At that His hand burst into flames ready to consume and burn anything they touched.

The "heroes'" adrenaline rushes officially faded away at the sight of the fire-wielding giant with the inhuman grin on His face.

"Don't."

Everyone's attention quickly turned to the seemingly forgotten Lark. She tightened her grip on Jin's shoulder, "Don't." She looked up at him, "They have been so nice to me… Not to mention, they are the Young Warrior's friends and teammates." She whispered into His ear.

"Really?" Lark nodded. Jin looked over at Lin Chung and let His Fire die down, "So be it."

Jin lifted His clawed forefinger and pressed it to the middle of Lin Chung's forehead, "You protected what was mine-" Lark scoffed. "Now I'll protect you….. Well, in a way…. I give you my blessing, Young Warrior, for I know you will need it." Jin smirked again and let His arm drop to His side. The Phoenix King's mark was left in its place: a smaller version of Himself in animal form all ablaze. It glowed for a few seconds before disappearing.

Jin clapped His hands together making everyone jump, "Well now that issue is done with…." He quickly scooped Lark into His arms despite her protesting that she 'could walk just fine, thank you!'

"Shut up. I'm taking you home." Jin turned back to the humans, "Sorry we can't stay and chat, but you know… Anyways, thanks." He bowed His head to Lin Chung once more and unfurled his crimson colored wings.

"Bye Young Warrior and Friends! Don't forget to visit!~" Lark yelled over Jin's shoulder as they took off.

…

"What just happened?" Sonia asked completely bewildered at the situation.

"O.K. Good. At least we're not the only ones left out and totally confused this time." Alpha Girl said as she dropped her club and sighed.

Apetrully looked down at everyone still down below, "Trying to explain this to everyone else is going to be a chore."

"No kidding, Commander." The two squads turned to look at the newcomer.

"Kwan!"

"I came up here to inform all of you that Highroller's forces retreated some time ago while we were distracted…. Now why would he do that I wonder?" If his face could get any redder it would have at this point.

"If Highroller stuck around any longer than he did, then he would be within target range of Lord Huojin's attacks." Lin Chung stood in front of Kwan and looked him in the eye, "Highroller tricked Him and stole His mate. I shudder to think what kind of torture Highroller would have gone through if he did stay." Kwan grunted and nodded his head in understanding.

"So, wait a sec!" They turned toward Mighty Ray, "Was that the God Lark said that I was like?!"

"You? Like a god?! That's a laugh!" Kowloon doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Hey! I am to like a god!" Only more laughter could be heard in response.

"Grrrr! That's it!" And so another wrestling match occurred that again grew to involve both squads.

Red faced Kwan, Apetrully, Woo, and Lin Chung stood off to the side watching the fight. Kwan, without tearing his eyes away from the brawl, spoke, "Well, I suppose we should start gathering the others and explaining the situation."

"Oh, most definitely! Come along, everyone!" The Commander shouted enthusiastically. No one did. They just continued to fight. Apetrully sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Commander. The three of us will go with you." Lin Chung said with a tiny smile.

Kwan grunted his consent, "Good thing, too. Bringing _them_ would give us more trouble than what we are going to have regardless."

The Commander lowered his head, "All right then, we shall leave them here and go explain everything to everyone else."

Lin Chung and Kwan nodded and began to follow when Woo, who was close behind, spoke, "And after that is done we will have another order of business to discuss."

Lin Chung let out a small 'hmm?' to show that he was listening. "The next issue is to pick which God we are visiting next!"

The three males in front stopped dead in their tracks and turned, "What?!"

The fighters behind him stilled completely, "WHAT?!"

Woo looked around at all of them and tilted his head to the side shrugging his shoulders, "….What?"

…..

"NO!"

"Awwww…"

**A/N: OMG IT'S THE END! **

…

…**..**

**Nah, I'm just kidding, but it is the end of the Phoenix Territory Arc. Next chapter will start the new god series…..Guys it's gonna be CHAPTER TWO! AHHHHHHH! X3 **

**On another note, I just don't know about this chapter….. it seems…. Idk….. Maybe its just the fact that my finals are in a few days and I'm just seriously stressed out…. Yeah that's probably it….**

**Anyways! I want you guys to review or PM me about what you guys thought. I really want to hear from you! **

**Also! Remember all those names from last chapter? You do? Well, I want you to pick one. Send it to me in a PM or a Review.**

**One more thing, I just wanted to thank my reviewers and readers one more time along with my chemistry study group (even though I'm not even in chemistry) and VSQ. If it wasn't for you guys this chapter wouldn't be possible. T-T**

…

**Otay, I'm done now. :D**


	12. Chapter Two ? Territory part 0

**A/N: Bonjour mes amies! Ça va? ...Yeah….Sorry, for not updating sooner…. I just have had other things on my mind and hit a major block. Anyways, just a warning guys…. This chapter is going to be kind of short….Well, shorter than the last two that's for sure….( I did try to make it as long as possible, though)…. Why, you ask? Well, until people take the poll on my profile, I can't continue with the story….**

…

_***LE GASP~~!***_** She's making us work!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know….but I want my readers input! And if you guys were paying attention a couple of chapters ago, the poll will actually make sense.**

**I think that's all for right now…. If I think of anything else, I'll be sure to include it in the footnotes….**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

Chapter Two

_?_

**{Part Zero}**

_Big Green's Summit_

Once again the Sun has risen over Big Green, bathing the dome in a myriad of vivid calming colours. Purples, blues, pinks, several shades of yellows and oranges danced across the sky and reflected off the surface of the water behind the command center. As the Sun slowly inched higher into the atmosphere, a single paintbrush slowly inched its way over a canvas.

'_The extensive of array of colors are unusual… The Sunrise… It seems almost…happier?' _The paintbrush stilled in its course, and Lin Chung slowly raised his head to stare at the picture the scenery was making…. '_Indeed.'_ He smiled and went back to his creation. '_….Much happier…'_

Lin Chung's smile faded as time went on and a soft sigh escaped from his lips, '_….It really is too bad…. I wish I could have painted Lady Lark and Lord Huojin…'_ He smiled sadly and looked down, '_…Of course, I could never do them justice…'_ Lin Chung glanced at the landscape and then at his work.

'…_.The past is the past…but…perhaps I could pay them a visit one day? ...' _He shook his head_, 'Never mind… I'll just continue working on this. I can't let an opportunity like this one pass. Who knows when I'll get another chance to just sit here in peace and paint?_' Lin Chung smiled once more and carried on with his project….That is until….

"HEY UGLY! WAKE UP!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, BANANA BRAIN!"

"HAHAHA! MAKE ME!"

"GRRRRR! YAKSHA! GET HIM!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

And so, all of Big Green was awoken from its slumber once again, and consequently Lin Chung's tranquil morning ruined.

'…_. Of course….' _ Lin Chung sighed and started to put his things away. '_…No use delaying the inevitable…'_

* * *

_First Squad's Meeting Room_

After leaving his nearly finished art work and utensils in his chamber, Lin Chung walked into the meeting room and was met with complete and utter silence.

'…_..Now, why couldn't this have started fifteen minutes ago….' _ Lin Chung thought in an exasperated tone.

"What….?" Lin Chung let a surprised look flit across his face at the scene. Sonia and Mighty Ray were bound and gagged, tied up in the corner struggling to get free with Red-faced Kwan finishing up a triple knot in said ropes.

Apetrully and Woo, who had been previously watching the spectacle with amused looks, turned towards Lin Chung, "Hallo, Lin Chung! How has your morning been so far?"

"…Good morning, Commander...About the same as every other morning, I suppose…" Lin Chung nodded at Woo and Kwan. "…So, what's going on?"

"Oh! Well, you see-"

"They were being annoying, so I shut them up." Kwan interrupted. The other three sweatdropped.

"Well, yes…umm I guess you could say that…" Apetrully mumbled.

"You guess? HA! Of course, they were!" Kwan replied indignantly.

"You seem a little…angry…today, Kwan." Lin Chung stated as he looked up at said man.

Woo nodded his head in agreement, " Indeed! You look more red-faced than usual!"

Kwan sputtered out a response, "Sh-shut up! I always look like this! And it's none of your business anyways!"

"Perhaps it is because of the recent lack of fighting we are experiencing?" Commander Apetrully wondered out loud while stroking his chin….(or where his chin would be anyway).

"That is true. Ever since that last run-in with Highroller, we have not seen nor heard anything about him or his plans…." Lin Chung said whilst balancing on his staff.

"That's right!" Kwan burst out making everyone jump, "He could attack any day now!" Woo and Apetrully starting running around in circles screaming. That is until they both ended up smacking into each other and hitting the floor of the meeting room with a loud THUMP.

"….I doubt it." Lin Chung said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure, huh?" Everyone turned to look at Alpha Girl standing in the doorway with the rest of her squad.

"What are you doing here, Alpha Girl?!" Mr. No-Hands yelled getting up to stand in front of her.

"Oh, shut up! And besides I asked Lin Chung a question! Well? Answer me!" Alpha Girl huffed and pushed Mr. No-Hands out of the way. Second Squad then made their way into the room as well. Everyone looked at Lin Chung.

He calmly got down from his staff and replied in an almost exasperated sounding tone, "Highroller would never outright attack us, not now that we have made friends with a God. He would have to find another and convince them to join his side….which would take time. A long amount of time."

"So?! Who's to say that he hasn't already found another God and is on his way here! Huh?!" Kowloon supplied angrily.

"If he gathered an army and was marching his way here, would we not have heard by now?" Everyone mumbled in understanding…some quite reluctantly…

"Besides even if Highroller had managed to win over another God….we would not see him until the next full moon." Lin Chung added while he hopped back on his staff.

"Really? Why is that?" Apetrully asked politely.

"Well, Commander…It's because the closest Ancient, beside Lord Huojin of course, is nearly a dozen days away that is if we rode on our turtles." Lin Chung explained.

"Just waiting around here is making me even angrier! I can't keep still! Grrr! I'm going to go train the new recruits." Kwan yelled. He quickly threw open the door and slammed it behind him. They could hear his footsteps pounding down the hall until they eventually faded away.

"Hmmmm…perhaps Kwan is right! All this standing around anxiously is making us…well…anxious!" Woo stated while stroking his mustache, "Maybe we should go somewhere or do something to release all this tension!"

Second Squad immediately agreed, "You are most correct, Woo! But…how should we go about doing this?" Apetrully asked.

All of a sudden, muffled noises were heard.

Everyone turned and looked in the direction of the sounds.

All of a sudden, boisterous laughter was heard.

Lin Chung sighed and quietly moving around the people who were currently (and quite literally) rolling on the floor laughing, he swiftly began to untie and remove the gags that hindered his comrades.

'_I do believe I'm going to regret this…'_

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

'…_.I knew it.'_

So, once again a familiar scene unfolded, (You know the one where most of First Squad and all of Second Squad fighting and rolling around in a giant dust cloud), with Mr. No-Hands, Woo, Apetrully, and Lin Chung watching.

"So, what did you have in mind, Lin Chung?" The Commander asked, not taking his eyes from the fight.

"I was thinking that, ouch!" The four spectators flinched as a particularly hard hit was thrown, "….Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should take Lady Lark's offer."

Almost immediately, Commander Apetrully and Mr. No-Hands got skeptical looks on their faces, while Woo's features were absolutely giddy, "What a great idea, Lin Chung!"

"…I do not know if that is wise considering…" Apetrully trailed off. Woo's mood instantly deflated.

"If we really want to relax and not have to worry, it would be best to stay in Lord Huojin's domain." Lin Chung replied while Woo's mood inflated again.

"Hmmmm….He is right, Commander." Mr. No-Hands interjected, "Highroller may be stupid, but he isn't that stupid. He wouldn't dare go near The Phoenix after what he did."

"…..I guess so…." The Commander still didn't look convinced.

The other three looked at each other and seemed to come to a conclusion. Lin Chung spoke up, "You know, Commander….Technically, you still have not got Lord Huojin to join Big Green, yet..."

Three…

Two…

One…

"WHAT?! HOW COULD I FORGET?! QUICK! GET SOME GOLD AND LET'S GO!" Without delay, the Commander ran out of the room and towards the turtles, leaving everybody behind blinking in wonder at his wake.

Kowloon looked around, "Sooooo…..What're we doin'?"

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Sonia squealed from atop her turtle. "I'll finally be able to hang out with Lady Lark!"

"Pffftttt! Whatever! You guys can do all your girly stuff! ... _**I**_ get to hang out with The Fire God! I am like Him, you know!" Mighty Ray started to laugh obnoxiously on his turtle, who was rolling his eyes at his behavior….As was everyone else….

Kowloon laughed, "Yeah right! You keep thinking that Mighty Ray!" He started to laugh some more until he was bent over clutching his waist.

Mighty Ray growled and opened his mouth to say something when Apetrully beat him to it, "Is this not nice? Taking a vacation with everyone and having some quality bonding time? Hmmm?" Everyone looked at each other and then at the Commander before reluctantly muttering their agreements.

Lin Chung chuckled a bit, "Indeed, Commander." Apetrully gave a pleased look, which then turned into a nearly crazed expression.

"Ever-everyone! Look up ahead! I think we are he-here!" Apetrully was stammering like a fangirl in his excitement, while pointing toward the end of the trail through the trees.

And sure enough he was right.

Past the towering arborvitae, pagoda trees, and giant rhubarb plants, was the Village of Iridescence.

The Dwelling of the Fire God.

The members of Big Green slowly rolled to a stop in the middle of the town square where a few familiar faces were gathered there to greet them.

One of them, a young girl, started to jump up and down in her excitement, "Look, Grandfather! It's the Outsiders!" She giggled and pulled at the old man's sleeves trying to hurry him up to greet them. The Village Elder merely smiled at his granddaughter's eagerness and slowly made his way to pay his respects to the people who saved both the town and Lady Lark.

The heroes, on the other hand, were staring open-mouthed in wonder at the scene before them. Immense and exotic flora and fauna set around a small (but rather large to them) village with cobblestone streets, gorgeous shops with ivy growing along the sides, and even more tall humans. All of which were surrounding a magnificent obsidian fountain with a statue of a Phoenix in the middle that was spouting red-hot lava instead of crystal clear water.

As the others were gaping at the landscape around them, Lin Chung met the girl and the chieftain half-way, "Hello. It's nice to see you again."

"Indeed! We are all very glad that you decided to visit! You and your friends are most welcome here anytime! We owe you Outsiders our gratitude, you know!" The old man shook Lin Chung's hand enthusiastically, which soon ended in a bear hug.

"Ummm… I-I didn't think the situation warranted such-such gratefulness…" Lin Chung struggled to breathe out.

All of a sudden, a certain someone let out a small musical chuckle, "Do not suffocate the poor boy!" Immediately, the old man dropped him.

"LADY LARK!" Sonia screamed. She rushed over to give her a hug.

Lark made her way over to the rest of the group and greeted them warmly, "I am so glad that you took my offer, Young Warrior. Now I can return the favor and show you and your friends the same hospitality that all of you had shown me." She gestured for them to follow her, turned around, and started to walk.

As they walked, Lark pointed out various places and things such as: the Orchards, the Vineyards, the Ritual Clearing, and the Silversword and Firelily fields.

Lin Chung noticed that they had been moving steadily at an incline for a while now and asked Lark, "Why are we climbing up the Volcano?"

"What?! We are doing WHAT?! We-we cannot! There is hot lava! An-and-and…. its-it's just a dangerous place to be!" Apetrully started to freak out about the perils that would lay ahead and soon brought Woo in on the massive panic attack as well.

Lark glanced at Lin Chung and asked a quiet, "Do they do this sort of thing often?"

Only to have both the First and Second Squads to answer in unison, "You have no idea."

Lark looked slightly stunned for a minute until a small smile broke out on her face and eventually she tilted her head back to let out a full out laugh, "Do not worry Commander Monkey-man and Mister Mustache! You will face no harm! The Volcano can be dangerous, yes, but I have tamed Its Master. Have no fear."

"That's right. Lord Huojin makes His home in the Volcano Itself." Lin Chung said as the idea dawned on him.

"Exactly right, Young Warrior! I thought it would be nice change of scenery for all of you to visit Jin in the Heart of His Domain…. Furthermore, we have a special guest that I would like for all of you to meet." After her last statement, Lark started up the slope once more; the others following close behind, except for Woo the Wise and Commander Apetrully. They were lagging a bit, both thinking of the names she graced them with…

* * *

Soon the rather large group broke through the trees and entered a circular clearing of dirt and rocks that surrounded the crater at the top of the Volcano. They could just make out a couple of figures standing at the summit.

'_Judging by the look on Lark's face, one of them must be Lord Huojin…'_ Lin Chung thought with a smile. His smile faded a bit when he didn't recognize the other being beside The Phoenix.

He didn't get much time to ponder the fact because Lark began heading up the rest of the way to the top, and they were forced to follow once more.

"Lark! What were you doing?! Did I not tell you to leave my sight anymore?!" Jin yelled striding over to His mate. He began to check her over for injuries before He just decided to take her in His arms and keep her there.

"Sorry. I guess it's our fault." Lin Chung said as he stepped to the side, so the Fire God could see him fully.

Almost immediately, Jin got this huge grin on his face, "Young Warrior!" He looked around and spotted the others as well. "And you brought your comrades!"

The Squads bowed in response while Lin Chung took a step forward and held out his hand, "It is nice to see you again, Lord Huojin." The God just kind of looked at it before He took the offered appendage.

…And lifted Lin Chung completely off the ground.

Huojin laughed and brought him in for a hug, "Of course! And what's with the "Lord" stuff? Call me Jin!"

Eventually, Jin let Lin Chung out of His nearly bruising grip and while the fighter was trying to regain his breath, Lark decided to speak, "Now that our dear reunion is out of the way. I would like to introduce someone to all of you…"

* * *

**A/N: This turned out to be longer than I expected: a whopping 2,600 words or so. Anyway, so onto other business, I've decided to do a little promotional type thing. Whoever is my 30****th**** reviewer gets to make a cameo in this arc. Because I like reviews and this might be the only way to actually get them… Anyway, I'll be doing this every new "Chapter"/arc. So, to recap: Take the poll and review. Not too much work. **

**Shout out to all my readers! You guys are awesome as always! **

**-AutumnChill**


End file.
